


My Family

by RaneBeau



Series: My Family [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Play, Child Abuse, Family, Feminization, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Content, Short, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaneBeau/pseuds/RaneBeau
Summary: Zayn, Niall, and Louis have all been in the foster system since before they could know anything else. Each having their own list of issues. Then one day they're "permanently and privately" adopted by a rich couple by the name of Mr. and Mr. Styles-Payne. They can't be sent back and they can't be found.Liam and Harry Styles-Payne live in a huge mansion in the middle of nowhere with only their close friend and Butler near them. Adopting three boys was the best decision of their lives. Now they aren't alone anymore, but three boys from the flawed system could be more work than they thought. Especially when Louis refuses to be helped except by Travis, a formerly military man now Butler, who is just as lost as everyone else.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s), Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Series: My Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721623
Kudos: 37





	1. zero: warning

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this work is fiction. Even though no one who shares the same blood ends up doing anything together, incest is still wrong. Everything that happens in this fic is a little fucked up in a sweet way, and if you have a problem with any of it I think you should click off.

Warnings:

Incest - Sexual and romantic relationships between two individuals that share a legal or blood bond.

Smut - A detailed description of sexual activities.

Under Age - A relationship were one or more of the individuals are under the legal restriction for sexual relationships.

Domestic violence - Violence between two or more members of the same household.

Domestic Abuse - When a one member of a household abuses or shows violence towards a one or more other members of the household who can't or won't defend themselves.

Power Play - A form of sexual or platonic activity were an exchange of power takes place.

Age Play - A form of sexual or platonic activity were age is negotiated or regressed.

Homosexual Relationships - A sexual or romantic relationship between two men or two women.

Heterosexual Relationships - A sexual or romantic relationship between a man and a woman.


	2. one: louis

Name: Tomlinson, Louis William  
Age: 16   
Physical: 5'0" Blue eyes, Brown hair  
Race: White

Maternity: Deakon, Joanne Marie  
Paternity: Tomlinson, Troy Robert

History: Entered system at age 8 due to mother's death. Stayed at Mercy Missouri orphanage for three months then lived with father from ages 8 to 10, but returned to system after father was charged with abuse and jailed. Treated for minor bruises and a broken arm. Remained at Mercy Missouri until 16 years of age. Permanently and privately adopted by Mr. and Mr. Styles-Payne.

-

Name: Horan, Niall James  
Age: 15   
Physical: 5'4 Blue eyes, Brown hair  
Race: White

Maternity: Horan, Delilah Rae  
Paternity: Horan, James Gregory

History: Entered system at age 13 when both mother and father died in a motor vehicle accident. Stayed at St. Peter's Hospital for 6 weeks being treated for a crushed knee and a minor concussion. Lived with Mrs. and Mr. Preston from ages 13 to 15. Permanently and privately adopted by Mr. and Mr. Styles-Payne.

-

Name: Malik, Zayn   
Age: 17  
Physical: 5'4 Brown eyes, Black hair  
Race: Mixed

Maternity: Malik, Trisha Rose  
Paternity: Malik, Yaser J

History: Entered system at age 4. Left on doorstep. Parents missing. Refused to speak. Lived with Mrs. Barnes from age 16 to 17. Permanently and privately adopted by Mr. and Mr. Styles-Payne.

-

The boy was crouched behind a shelf trying to breath evenly and quietly with hands over his ears. His blue eyes shimmered with tears that were falling making crystal tracks down his cheeks. His heart was pounding and he was so afraid. He had a tiny shaking hand over his mouth his pain filled blue eyes squeezed shut tightly.

Don't be found. Don't be found. Don't be found.

"Oh, Louis! Come out, come out, where ever you are! I'm gonna find you!" A deep voice mocked singing the words slowly.

Louis knew the punishment for running from Darren, but he couldn't help it. Darren scared him even more than Mrs. Burkina did. He could just imagine the black studded belt that was dangling from his fist as he walked around slowly waiting for him to make a sound. His ankle ached and his childish instincts told him to cry out for his mummy, but Mummy hadn't been around for a long time. He was all alone.

The other boys were probably walking around trying to find him as well in hopes of getting on the good side of their self appointed punisher and forgoing their own punishment. It never seemed to work, but they always tried. The dark, damp basement was echoing with small liquid drips and the soft footsteps of the twelve children looking for the thirteenth as they walked with the intent of catching him by surprise. No one except Darren had ever caught him before.

"Louis! If I have to look much longer I'll stop having fun and if I stop having fun..." The older boy warned.

Then Louis heard footsteps coming down from the ground level floor where the kids weren't allowed. Louis didn't know whether to be more scared or relieved. If someone else was getting taken that would make Darren angry which meant more spankings. If he was being taken that would mean that someone else was going to get his spankings. The hag, Mrs. Burkina, waved a bright yellow paper in the air signalling all the kids to gather around. In the end, there was no reason to move because Louis had never been taken before.

"Louis Tomlinson you've been adopted!" The overly happy voice of Mrs. Burkina called out.

Louis waited for her to call out that it was just a big joke. When she didn't, he crawled from his hiding spot hesitantly. A strong fist grabbed the back if his torn grey shirt and hauled his face to face with Darren Stevens. His breath caught in the back of his throat at the toothy grin the boy had. His face grew even paler to reflect the horror he felt at being caught. He was going to die right as he would have gotten a home.

"I'll see you soon little sissy. We'll play together lots." He whispered before tossing him at the woman's feet.

Louis breathed a small sigh of relief. She kicked him with the toe of her pointed boots forcing him back on his feet. Her disapproval was palpable on her face. Louis just didn't know how to feel. He felt like a rabbit caught between the back of its hallow and a foxes paw. She grabbed his arm tightly in her grip pushing her nails into his skin and putting pressure on a bruise carelessly. Maybe he would die after all.

"A highly successful business man has adopted you. It was a permanent adoption too so if they try to give you back they have to pay a big, big fine. Be grateful." The fat woman ranted as they climbed the stairs.

When they reached the lobby Louis became self consciously aware of the dust and dirt covering his clothes from his hiding place. Waiting for them was a well dressed man in a suit with two other boys who looked to be about his age. When they saw him neither bothered to cover their shock. The smaller one rushed over and inspected a day old bruise on his arm critically. Louis was overly aware of the dark eyes that surely came from Darren whom had snuck after them and was silently warning him.

"What happened!?" He exclaimed with a distinct Irish accent.

"Was playing." He whispered nervously knowing that if he said anything else he'd be punished even worse.

"Bullshit." The boy shouted, "No game leaves a bruise this big and dark. I want to speak with who's in charge!"

Louis' eyes widened and he stepped back pulling his arm to his chest. He glanced between the blonde and Mrs. Burkina anxiously. Before anything could happen the Raven haired boy stepped forward and pulled his companion back silently, but that didn't stop the tirade of curses that flew from the blonde's mouth. Louis desperately wanted to stick his thumb in his mouth for comfort, but he had been beat for less.

Don't be a baby, Darren's voice whispered in his ear.

The older man that came with them watched the exchange silently with his arms crossed over his broad chest. When the tiny brunette's knees buckled he was across the room in seconds scooping him up gently holding him against his chest. The boy squirmed, but he didn't relent so the young boy went limp in the firm grasp. He just wanted to go to his nice new home with sweeties and toys where he didn't have to lie or hide or get hurt.

"Master Zayn, Master Niall pardon me, but it seems Master Louis has had an eventful day already. Father Liam will be waiting for us." The man spoke up.

The blonde still looked murderously towards the fat woman, but he followed his elder as he was told. After being carried out to the car, Louis was placed in the back seat in between the two other boys. He was terrified and wouldn't stop shaking and chewing on his thumb nail in hopes of defeating the urge to suck on it uselessly. The two boys were tall and had a distinct rich aura around them. Louis could tell when someone was too good to be around him and this was one of those times. Where was his nice family with sweeties? These boys will probably be worse than Darren. They're bigger.

"What's your name?" The blonde asked.

"Louis." He whispered back flinching.

"Hey, don't be scared Louis. We're gonna protect you now. We're your big brothers." He responded resting an arm on the smaller shoulder.

Instead of relaxing the boy tensed even more letting his thumb slip into his mouth. The blonde pulled it out chuckling. He wiped the spit off onto his shirt without a thought before handing the boy a lolli out of his pocket. Louis stared at it hesitantly before snatching it and shoving the whole thing in his mouth wrapper and all. The candy bulged out his cheeks making him look like a chipmunk. His small tongue was working on getting the paper off while his small hands blocked his mouth protectively. No one was going to take his sweetie. He hadn't had a nice sweetie in years. He loved lollies.

Niall reached forward to take it back with a confused cinch in his brow. Louis' eyes widened and he recoiled onto Zayn's lap covering his mouth even more defensively. Zayn, who had been watching the whole time, tried to pry open the boys mouth as well only to fail when Louis started squirming and clawing at the pair.

After failing to get the candy and being covered in small scratches Niall hit a button on the side of his seat to signal their driver to stop the car. Their temporary guardian opened the door and scooped Louis up once again stealing the dangerous candy back easily without seeming to be surprised at all. Both boys sighed in relief and moved over to make room. It was a blessing and a curse to know the tall man was always watching.

"Louis you have to suck on it right or you can't have it." The heavily muscled man scolded.

He sat down with the boy on his lap holding the sucker stick out of the boys mouth. He could already tell that this one was going to be a handful. Louis wrapped his hands possessively around the man's to make sure that he wouldn't suddenly changed his mind and snatch it away again and watched the two others in the back suspiciously as well. The rest of the car ride was silent. Louis' young mind was trying to wrap around the fact that they didn't just take the sweetie back and punish him.

When the car stopped the man climbed out with Louis still in his arms. The other boys followed behind still rubbing the claw marks from Louis' sharp nails. Niall was especially cut up, but he as much mad as he was sad. The sweet blonde couldn't imagine the type of abuse it would take to make someone so protective over candy or bruised so harshly. He wanted to go and beat up that fat woman with a stick.

The house they stopped in front of was massive. It stood more than five stories high and had stained glass windows that made it look eerie, but beautiful. The dark cast made it look like some kind of evil mansion or lair for a rich criminal. Louis was starting up at it in awe when the two men exited towards them. They both looked happy to see them, but that scared Louis.

"Travis! You're finally here! Let me see him!" A deep, gentle voice called out.

The man felt Louis being taken out of his arms before he registered it. He stepped forward to warn the man, but it was too late. Louis went crazy scratching and squirming. Travis took him back and popped the sucked back in his mouth quickly making him calm instantly. The new man watched with wide eyes. The boy was being supported on the caretakers hip like a young child and he seemed to peer at them from sad blue eyes suspiciously. He felt less nervous when he could feel the muscles of his new caretaker wrapped around him.

"May I suggest you take Master Zayn and Master Niall inside for some bandaids while I feed Master Louis his sucker and take him to his room." The butler said calmly.

"Wait. Let us introduce ourselves first, at the very least." A different man said from the doorway of the huge house.

"I'm Harry, but you can call me Daddy little one!" The first man said still as chipper as could be.

"I'm Liam, but I will be addressed as Papa or Father at all times." The second man told him.

Louis sucked harder on the candy glancing up at the man who held him hostage. The man looked back at him with blue eyes and sighed. He adjusted the boy and started walking towards the house. He seemed to be the only one that the young boy would stay calm for at the moment. His stomach was filling slowly with panic at the thought of becoming a primary caretaker instead of the butler like he usually was.

"I'm Travis, but you'll be allowed to call me Uncle Trav. I work for Daddy and Papa taking care of you three while they work. I live just down the street. Your brothers are Niall and Zayn. Niall is the Irish one with blonde hair. Zayn is the one with the tan skin; his father was from Pakistan. You have an Aunt Cara that lives in a different town, but she can't visit very often. Luckily for you she'll be down in a week's time to see you three." The man rambled as he navigated the house with ease.

Both Niall and Zayn had arrived in the house almost a month before so they knew well enough to walk ahead and wait in the joint room they would all three share. The room was huge with light blue walls surrounded by realistic looking gold trim and took up almost an entire floor of the mansion with one grand bed that had a canopy and over twenty pillows. They each had their own dresser full of clothes except Louis who would have to be taken to buy some. There was a chest full of toys that was locked until Louis asked for it to be opened and a closet full of other toys that the three could play with once Louis was settled.

"Now there are rules for you to follow and you have to be on your best behavior or Papa will punish you." Travis warned, "Don't worry though, I'm sure they'll be gentle with you especially. You're so small for your age."

Louis peered up at him sucking on his sucker wondering why the man had even carried him this far. He was sure he couldn't be light and there was a flight of stairs. The boy was hearing what he was saying, but it wasn't processing yet. He just tried to focus on making sure that Uncle Trav wasn't tired or going to steal his lolli. He wanted to play with toys, but he wanted Travis to carry him more.

When they reached the room the man sat down on a chair just inside the door settling Louis in a different, half lying down position that was used to feed babies. Louis didn't complain as he had never actually seen a baby being fed. He didn't realize that sixteen year olds didn't act this way or didn't wear little kids clothes. He could easily pass as a fourteen year old or even a twelve year old. His mental state was far below that though and he would be content to never grow older. He was like the family's own Peter Pan.

Niall and Zayn sat down on the floor in front of the chair watching Louis closely. They had talked as they walked and decided that they wanted to help Louis get better. The conversation of course was a little one sided, but Niall knew that Zayn agreed with him. They had grow quite close in their time together at the mansion. They were true brothers and friends.

"Louis how old are you?" Niall asked hoping to ease into the more serious topics.

"Sixteen." The boy mumbled.

Even Travis was shocked. The blond boys eyes almost popped out of his skull. Zayn on the other hand figured that he was older than he looked. While they had been told a great deal over the last month they hadn't been informed except the very vague over view of their intended sibling. Papa always told them they should get to know him from him instead of just what was known on paper.

"How long have you been at that awful orphanage?" Niall asked next trying to keep the disbelief and disgust from his voice.

"Six years. Lived with Pa for two. Lived with Mummy for eight." Louis answered shyly.

"What game were you playing when you got that bruise?" Niall fired off quickly.

Louis tensed. His mind was screaming at him not to tell. He could practically hear Darren yelling at him not to tell. He could feel the heavy belt lashing against his back and the studs digging in breaking the skin. He whimpered and flinched into the muscled man's chest as if he could somehow hide from the mental image created in the depths of his memories. The pain didn't stop. It just wouldn't stop.

"Hey, its okay. You don't have to tell. It's okay. Look at me! Look at Uncle Trav." A deep voice soothed.

His eyes met Uncle Travis's and he was instantly comforted. Uncle Travis would keep him safe. He didn't have to tell. Even after just one day Louis seemed to know that in Travis he could always rely. He was so nice and warm and his muscles were so comfortable.

"Well, Master Niall, Master Zayn I think it's time we let your little brother sleep. He's had a long day and we have a hard day tomorrow as well." Uncle Travis said standing and walking over to the bed.

He set Louis down and began to take off his dirty clothes that looked like they'd been worn by at least three other people before him. The loss of the clothes revealed more bruises and some cuts, but the man tried his best not to act as he felt. Especially since he felt like beating ever person that had ever laid hands on the small boy to death. When the boy was completely naked he pulled one of Zayn's shirts and a pair of Niall's boxers out for him to wear. He dressed him carefully before sliding him under the covers. Louis didn't quite like the baggy, rough feeling boxers, but he quickly fell asleep despite that. He didn't realize he was so tired.

Travis went to walk away, but found that despite being soundly asleep Louis had latched onto his arm and wouldn't let go. Niall chuckled slightly and invited the man to just lay with them for the night. He laid down on the edge of the bed awkwardly trying to get comfortable with his arm in Louis' possession. Eventually the boy shifted in his sleep releasing the man. Instead of leaving like a normal person would Trav just wrapped his now free arms around the precious boy and fell asleep as well.


	3. two: day

Travis

I watched Louis carefully as he tried to eat his morning eggs. The clumps kept slipping off his fork and when they did manage to make it on the fork he sloppily shoved them in his mouth using his hands more than the fork itself. Just like a little kid. Niall and Zayn were trying not to chuckle, but they were still kids themselves no matter how mature they seemed.

"Darling, let me help you." Harry said getting up and walking around the table.

Louis twisted his body away from the tall man taking his plate with him growling just soft enough that I could hear, but no one else could. Harry acted as if his good mood wasn't effected only showing his hurt when he turned to me for help. I walked over from my place against the wall and lifted Louis onto my lap as I slid underneath him and sat down. He turned and pouted up at me.

I had proven to him that I wouldn't take him treaties and foods. He didn't mind, and even wanted me to help him with his food.

It was amazing that somehow I got Louis to trust me, but I'm just a butler. But even with my doubts, I grabbed the boys fork and began feeding the eggs to him carefully. Each time I lifted the fork he would open his mouth obediently as he held onto my forearm making sure that I didn't make off with his food. It was a poor defense against thievery, but it seemed to keep him from being on edge.

When the food was all gone from his plate Harry set down a small bowl of fruit for the boy with a smile. He rubbed the boys light brown hair and the boy let him, but tightened his grip on my arm as if he was scared the affection was just a ploy to catch him off guard. He finished the fruit even quicker than the eggs tugging on my arm if I took too long to stab a chunk.

After all the food was consumed and I convinced Louis to drink some orange juice I set him on his feet and pushed him to go with Niall and Zayn to play. He had barely taken two steps before his stomach began to heave. The boy threw up with a loud cry. I jumped up, but he fell to all fours before I could reach him.

"Liam! What's going on?" Harry screeched as he came up beside me rubbing Louis' back.

I wanted to take him into my arms, but I was forbidden to desecrate my uniform. Harry picked him up for me getting a dribble of puke on the front of his very expensive shirt without a care. Louis let the man hold him for a few moments before he was twisting around and reaching out for me. Harry sighed, but handed him to me.

"Travis take him up to his room and run him a bath. I think he ate too much too fast. We'll start him on a liquid diet after we consult a doctor. I want you to watch him and stay with him. Any other job is void." Liam commanded wrapping an arm around Harry leading him away.

Liam was a kind man that made sure everything was fair, but he was a dictator. He was a business man with his own company, an empire, and not being in control was an alien matter to him. I couldn't not love him, but I could only imagine what going from an all purpose Butler to an around the clock nanny would do to my dignity. A part if me even wondered if he did it with that sole purpose. Liam had never liked not being able to always make Harry happy and in his mind I took that from him.

Louis' distressed whine knocked me out of my pondering and I began walking towards the boys' room skirting around the puddle of regurgitated food. Louis was limp in my grasp which should have made him like a rock in my arms, but he was so light it hardly made a difference. If he was this light and couldn't hold down a simple bowl of fruit with an egg that just spoke to how he was treated in that despicable orphanage. I was never more thankful that the Masters decided to expand their family.

"Uncle Trav?" A small voice whimpered.

"Yes?" I replied looking down at the lad.

"Am gonna die?" He asked seriously, but not as scared as one would expect.

"Why would you ask that?" I wondered.

"Darren said that when you don't eat all your food or throw up then that means you're sick and you're gonna die. He told Nicki that he was gonna die and he did." Louis explained.

I was appalled that some kid would tell children that they would die, and hearing that a child had died in that place almost made me sick. I cuddled the boy a little closer and brought my finger up and bopped his nose gently. His eyes tried to follow the motion, but couldn't making him giggle quietly.

"You won't die. Papa will get you some yummy drink that'll make your tummy all better and then Daddy will get you some pretty clothes to wear. When you have foods and clothes then Niall and Zayn will play with you and all the toys you could want." I told him.

He giggled a bit pushing my finger away playfully. It made me so happy to see him playing around instead of attacking people or avoiding my touch all together. I could see that he was a good kid. He was also very playful and silly in his own special way.

"What are brothers like?" Louis asked after a short silence.

"Well, sometimes they're like friends you can talk to and play with toys with, but sometimes they're mean and call you names and take your stuff. Your brothers, Niall and Zayn, are nice. They didn't have Mommies or Daddies so I brought them here to be your brothers and so Liam and Harry could be their Papa and Daddy." I tried to explain.

"My Papa and Daddy?" He asked slowly.

"That's right. Your Daddy and Papa. Your uncle Trav too!" I said in a silly voice.

He giggled again wrapping his arms around my neck. I was acutely aware that I was probably getting puke on my uniform, but I was too excited about my break through to care. I opened the bathroom door to find Zayn sitting on the toilet with his brand new sketch book open and Niall swirling his hand in bubble filled water filling the tub. My eyes were immediately drawn to Nialls innocent position that brought to mind some not so innocent things.

Louis automatically stopped giggling and tightened his hold on my neck. I set him on his feet hoping he would let go, but his hold persisted. I worked around it pulling his boxers down and prying his hands away one at a time to get his shirt off. Once Louis was in the tub and only holding my arm instead of my neck I looked around the bathroom to find a loofah only to see a blushing Zayn holding it out to me.

"Thank you Master Zayn." I said taking it.

Normally I would inquire about his blush, but I was too busy trying to wash Louis with one hand and take off my suit jacket with the other. I got it off and was working on my button up when a red faced Niall coughed and stomped out of the room. I turned to Zayn again to find his face the same shade.

"What is going on?" I asked myself out loud.

"They want to be your wife." Louis stated simply as he patted the water making small splashes.

"What!?" I barked out staring at him.

"Darren told me that when someone looks at me like that they want me to be their wife, but they're smaller and younger so they would have to be the wife. I would be a wife too because I have good lips and a big b..." I stopped him by putting a hand over his mouth.

"I think we need to stop talking about Darren. He doesn't sound like a very good person to me." I stated trying to wrap my mind around what he told me.

Zayn got up and left the bathroom as well leaving me to deal with it on my own. Louis seemed content to drop the subject so I just finished his bath shirtless. When Louis was all washed up I rinsed him off with the over head shower and put him in a fluffy robe. He giggled cutely at the fuzzy feeling and flapped the sleeves around making it obvious he was way too small for the adult sized garment.

I led him out of the room with his tiny hand in mine to find Harry waiting with a long dress like night gown and a pull up. Louis stopped smiling and swinging our hands hiding behind me slightly. Harry's smile drooped, but he recovered when Louis waved at him. I set the boy on the bed kneeling down in front of him.

"Here is a nighty for him to wear and a pull up just in case. The doctor will be in to see him after I leave." Harry told me handing me the clothes.

I laid Louis down on his back and slipped the pull up on him with his help. Then I slipped the nighty over his head and stood him up to pull it down. The discarded robe was taken by Harry to the dirty laundry shoot. Louis wasn't nearly as open with Harry around as he was when we were alone, but he wasn't fighting or hiding so it was a success. I noticed that Louis seemed to really like the pull up and didn't act as awkwardly as when he put on boxers the night before.

Just when I thought Louis might be adjusting well, he screamed. It wasn't his battle cries or his whimper when someone tried to touch him; it was a full on scream. He jumped off the bed and ran out the door with me and Harry on his heels. We caught up to him in the third room down. He was sitting on the floor squirming around with his back towards us. It was like a horror movie when the child is already dead, but the main character approached anyways only to be eaten.

"Louis? Darling, are you okay?" Harry asked hesitantly.

I made a circle around him coming to face his front. I had to cover my mouth to stop my laughing. Louis had captured Liam's old Persian cat, Barnabas, and was holding it hostage while rubbing his face in his long white fur. I motioned Harry over and he came quickly crouching down beside me. As I listened I could tell that both creatures were purring. He could see Harry dressing in a full body cat suit to get the same reaction.

"Louis, do you like the Kitty?" Harry asked.

'Kitty!" Louis purred nodding his head with his eyes closed.

"Well, I could get you your own kitty if you'd like. I would need you to answer a few questions first, but I could do that for you." The tall man said slowly.

Louis opened his eyes to slits and stared Harry down until he looked like he would sweat through his thousand dollar boots. Eventually Louis nodded grasping the pleased cat around the middle and dragging him to sit on my lap. I sat down with my legs extended wrapping my arms around the both of them. They were so cute despite the cat being slightly evil.

"First, I need to ask who Darren is." Harry said sitting down as well.

"Darren is in charge even though he's not an adult. He's always Dad when we play." Louis answered hesitantly, "I'm not allowed to tell people bad things."

"That's okay. I'm special and Uncle Trav is special so you can tell us bad things and you won't get in trouble." Harry soothed.

"Well... Darren made a game and he's Dad. He gets to choose someone to be Mom. Whoever he chooses gets to be his wife and do special things with him. Everyone else has to be their children. The children have to follow the rules or we get spankings. I'm not very good at following the rules so I get spankings a lot. He says that even though I'm bad I get to be sissy. Sissy is the special girl that is next to be wife. Bubba is the special boy that is next in line to be uncle. Uncle is the boy that gets to play with wife when Darren says it's okay. Sometimes he lets sissy watch when uncle and him play with wife, but I never got to because I was bad. I heard them playing once... I didn't like it." Louis told us rubbing the cats stomach and ears.

"Oh... okay." Harry said trying to calm himself, "Thank you for telling me."

I was just stunned. How could any adult let this kind of thing happen? It was obvious that whoever was "wife" was being raped and the others were helping or wanting to help. I found myself being even more glad that Louis came here. If he had been forced to do anything like that he would have been even more broken. He would be broken beyond repair.

"I'm going to go talk to Papa and then take you to get your Kitty. While you wait why don't you go talk to the doctor." Harry said smiling sadly.

He stood up and sped away from the room no doubt to cry. I lifted Louis and the cat into my arms and stood up. He snuggled happily with the angry cat as I signaled for the very confused doctor to follow us into the bed room. I sat Louis down on the bed and crawled in beside him taking Barnabas onto my lap. Louis gave me angry eyes as he reached out for the cat.

"My kitty! Uncle Trav! My kitty!" He whined.

"If you let the doctor look at you then you can hold him again, but it's time for your check up." I explained.

As soon as the doctor was opening his box Louis was clamming up and holding onto my arm with his nails pressing into my skin. The doctor made him lift up the nighty and felt around his stomach before peeking into his pull up and examining his toes. Then Louis had to flip over so the doctor could see his back. The boy cried out though he tried his hardest to stay still and silent.

The scars and bruises and even cuts that crossed Louis' back were terrible. There were some that were years old and some that seemed only days old. The wounds went from right below his shoulder blades to the bottom of his bum. The newest one had not even closed yet.

"Well he doesn't seem to be infected and there's not any stitching I can do so just wrap it with some gauze for now. As for his diet, he's extremely stunted even more so in his stomach and I doubt he'll ever fully grow. I would start from the beginning, and I mean the very beginning." The man said packing away his things.

I quickly gathered Louis up in my arms releasing the cat into his grasp. When he was situated I put his nighty to rights and pulled out a lolli for him to suck. He looked up at me with absolute trust and it kind of freaked me out, but also made my heart warm.


	4. three: bottle

Niall

Before living in a huge mansion with a Dad and a Papa I was living with two of the laziest people on earth. They had me cook my own food and walk everywhere I needed to go despite their shiny red car and loads of money. Luckily, I only had to stay there for two years before Papa and Daddy saved me. I still quickly learned all the life skills needed to survive and that I could only rely on myself.

It was useless to compare my situation to Louis' or even Zayn's because I would always win. I had parents for thirteen years. Hearing that Louis' abuse was worse than we thought only solidified that. Why did they adopt me? I didn't need help or saving. Not as much as other kids might. I could have been fine all alone.

"Niall! Papa wants to have a family meeting to discuss what's gonna happen with Louis and some new family rules." A very cheerful Daddy said from the doorway of the closet.

The closet was huge so both Zayn and I could hide from our shame there. Too bad Daddy had some kind of seventh sense that made him always know exactly where we were. His sixth would be his perpetual happiness. The sweet looking curly haired man could light up a town with his wide smile. Zayn and I stood following the man into a dimly light study.

The room had bunch of green and brown chair of various shapes and sizes. I liked the ones where I could tuck my feel under me and feel cozy. Zayn liked the ones that were long enough so he could prop his sketch book up on his legs and draw.

Waiting for us was Papa in his chair and Uncle Trav holding Louis. I couldn't help my eyes from wondering to the older man's biceps and how they bulged against his skin as he cradled our youngest brother. My cheeks began to heat up again so I looked away sharply towards Papa. It didn't help that somehow all the authority figures in the room were insanely attractive. It was like being adopted into a family of models.

"Its come to our attention that the damage done to Louis is worse than anticipated. His internal organs are extremely stunted and his diet will have to be chosen accordingly. We've decided that we're starting Louis on a liquid diet of formula." Papa explained holding Harry's hand.

"What? You're going to feed him like a baby?" I asked in disbelief.

"Even down to the bottle." Papa answered, "You have to understand the severity of this situation, Niall. His stomach is the size of a six year olds from years of neglect and abuse. The bruise you saw on his arm is child's play compared to the scars and cuts covering his back. We have to start completely over. It's for the best."

"The cooks have his first bottle ready." Harry whispered walking out of the room.

Papa watched him leave with sad eyes, "My husband is very sensitive to this kind of thing which brings me to my next issue. Because of a child named Darren you will all three be attending a sexual education class. This comes with three rules. One. You are forbidden to hurt any person with the knowledge you receive and if you do there will be severe consequences. Two. You will not make fun of any one based off of sexual preferences. Three. You will not have sexual relationships with any one outside of this household." 

When he was done speaking he left the room following after his husband. I turned to Zayn with rosy cheeks and embarrassed eyes.. The boy also had bright red cheeks and a tight grip on his sketch book. He turned to me as well with a look of shame and slight excitement.

"Did he just imply that we could have sex with the people in the household?" I asked.

Zayn nodded.

Zayn {This is the beginning of the end. See warnings page if you have any questions or complaints.}

I watched as Niall turned bright red again. His fair skin did not leave anything to the imagination when it came to embarrassment. I wasn't doing much better either though. I had been bounced around the system my whole life, but I'd never seen men so hot in one place. I felt like I'd won some kind of sex addicts jackpot.

The first night I had the most detailed dream about the car driver, Aiden, and the next night it was Daddy. It just went on and on until I burst. Literally. Having Niall around didn't help. He was so adorable and sexy at the same time. Then Louis came and he's so cute and innocent.

It was sometimes a blessing that my vocal cords didn't work. Sleeping in the same big bed as both of them would be even more of a pain if I could make sound. Luckily I couldn't. I had never jacked off so many times in a single week, let alone the whole months worth of trying to get off.

I snuck off to the storage closet on the same floor as Papa's office and closed the door behind me. I was sure my face was a brighter red than a tomato as I pushed my hand past the waistband of my pants. Just barely touching my member, i shuddered and came all over my hand with a silent whimper. It was sad that I could just barely touch myself and cum so hard.

-

Later in the day after watching Uncle Travis feed Louis his bottle we all walked together to the theater room where the class would take place. Niall was looking extremely nervous and it was rubbing off on me. I gripped my sketch book tightly to my chest and walked slowly.

Niall and I sat on either side of Uncle Trav who was feeding Louis a sucker while trying to balance the old mean cat as well. I wanted to offer to hold him, but Louis only liked Trav and I didn't fancy walking around in Hello Kitty bandaids again.

"To begin who knows the basic purposes of sex?" The teacher asked.

"To have babies and to make feel good." Louis whispered looking up to Travis for confirmation.

"That's right you smart little strawberry." Uncle Trav cooed back making him giggle.

"Good answer Master Louis!" The teacher exclaimed, "Now in order to have successful intercourse you need a receptive organ. For males your reseptical is your anus. For females its both their anus and their vaginal entrance. What makes sex feel good for the reseptical is called either a prostate or a g-spot. Though it isn't as commonly used your mouth and other places on your body could be used for a form of sex called foreplay. The other object needed for successful intercourse is a penis or some other length. Commonly used are fingers, penises, or tongue. Most of you might have experimented with touching or rubbing your penis. This is normal."

"Touch bad spots?" Louis interrupted.

"They're not bad spots, they're good spots. Remember why we have sex. To feel good." The teacher responded.

Louis looked up at Uncle Travis with an eyebrow raised in disbelief. It was adorably sassy and I could hear Niall's giggles as well as deep chuckles from where Papa was watching a few rows back. Everybody loved that Louis had come out of his shell more and still slightly pissed that some one had forced our hand with this whole sex thing. Travis chuckled along and bopped Louis' nose with his forefinger.

"He's right. Sex is good when you have it with the right people." He explained.

"Uncle Trav, Papa, Daddy, Niall, and Zayn?" Louis asked.

"Yup. But you don't have to worry about that for a while." Travis replied awkwardly.

My cheeks went thermally nuclear. I quickly looked away from the pair and looked at our teacher. He didn't seem surprised and just waited patiently for Louis to refocus on the lesson. It made me think of my small accident in the storage room. I wondered if anyone had noticed me gone at all.

"As you might have guessed the penis or length goes inside the reseptical. When having intercourse with a male the reseptical will need stretched to prevent tearing. Lube is a commonly used lubricant that is spread on finger or some other thin object and wets the anal passage for intercourse. Please watch this short video on prepping your partner or yourself." He said turning on a TV.

Though I hadn't had sex before I recognized some of the material from when I went to public school. Since it was during the summer I didn't have to worry quite yet, but I was sure that Papa and Daddy wouldn't make us go to public school any more definitely since he promoted sex between siblings and father figures no matter whether we are adopted or not. When the video was over the teacher stood back up and clapped twice.

"Now that you know how to properly prep an anus let's talk about kinks and what benefits they have to sexual intercourse!" He said cheerfully.

-

Once the grueling class of embarrassment was through we all went to the main bedroom a.k.a Papa and Daddy's room. The bed was bigger than ours and their room took up an entire floor with a huge TV, two fish tanks, and floor to ceiling cabinets with locks on them. Louis was sitting on the bed talking with Niall, but clutching Uncle Trav's arm in a death grip still. He was innocently talking about what he had learned in the lesson which shouldn't be possible seeing as the lesson was over sex.

"Fem-blah-blah-zation is my favorite." Louis said shyly stumbling over the word.

"I kind of liked that too just not for me, yah' know?" Niall responded, "I liked bondage. It sounds scary, but fun."

"I've always liked bondage, but Papa is such a manly man he never really went for it." Harry imputed.

"Is that why you got us? I mean... we're not allowed to have sex with anyone else..." Niall asked hesitantly.

"Of course not. Both Liam and I come from very private families. The fact that we got married was almost taboo despite our families being very close. Even so we got you to expand our family and that's all that's important. If you don't wish to be with any one of us that's perfectly okay, but we stick to our belief that allowing our blood to be diluted is wrong. When we choose to have children we choose surrogates with strong blood lines and adopt children with strong bloodlines to complement them. Its just our belief." Harry explained.

"So did you have sex with your family before?" Niall asked looking genuinely interested.

"I never did. I came from a family of women and I prefer men no matter how much of a 'manly man' I turned out to be." Liam answered him sitting beside his husband.

"I did, but only my cousin. She was very dear to me and we both discovered our love of both genders through each other. She remains the only woman I'll ever be with." Harry answered as well.

"I like that if I do decide to have sex I will know that whoever I'm having it with will be trustworthy." Niall said shyly.

Harry cooed and pinched his cheek lightly. I opened my sketch book and began drawing a picture of Niall with his hands tied behind his back tuning out the present conversations. I was perched on the end of the bed so no one could see what I was drawing and it hid the fact that I was still slightly hard. I had been drawing similar pictures since I arrived three weeks ago and I didn't want to find out what would happen if anyone knew. I even had one of Louis in the bath with Uncle Trav's hands around him from behind. I had dreamt of joining them, but louis didn't really like anyone else.

A squeal shook me from my thoughts and brought my attention to Louis. He was trying to get off the bed with a red face and a confused Travis holding him back. Everyone else looked on not knowing what to do. His sharp nails were digging into Travis' arm almost drawing blood.

"Louis you can't get off the bed without help!" Harry told him.

"Potty! Potty!" Louis whined trying even harder to get away.

At that Travis seemed to relax. He pulled Louis back onto his lap and wrapped him in a blanket so incredibly like a baby it was heartbreaking. He rocked him back and forth cooing at him in a soothing manner. There was a span of three minutes where Louis was just limp and silent before Trav released him. The taller man laid him out on the bed and unwrapped the blanket slowly.

All the adults seemed to know what was going on, but Niall and I backed away in confusion. Why wasn't Louis allowed to go to the bathroom? My blonde brother and I exchanged looks as we waited for some explanation.

Harry got up from the bed and came back with a tube of cream and a clean pull up. He set the objects down beside Louis and helped Uncle Trav change the boys diaper rubbing cream onto his privates and redressing him quietly and efficiently. By the time the whole process was over Louis was sound asleep.

"Niall, Zayn I hope you watched closely. You might have to do that yourself one day and I want you to be prepared." Liam commanded in his deep voice.

I felt a bit woozy at the sight of Trav, Harry, and Liam all being so attractively commanding all at the same time. Niall was probably feeling close to the same based on his red cheeks. I closed my book and set it beside me so I could rest a hand on my brothers shoulder with a tight squeeze.

"Please tell me you found that as insanely sexy as I did." He whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip and nodded. His eyes zeroed in on my lip and bit down on his as well before shaking his head and looking away. It was refreshing to know he found me attractive as well. I hoped to someday use that to my advantage.

"Alright boys we're all sleeping in here tonight. Harry on one end Travis on the other. Niall by Harry. Louis by Trav. Zayn by Niall. Me by Louis. Trav keep my baby wrapped up nicely and keep an arm around him so you know right away if he wakes up during the night. Harry no talking loudly with Niall; whisper or don't talk." Liam commanded with a no nonsense attitude.

We all shuffled in and took our places. Right away Harry and Niall started chatting away thankfully at a low volume. Travis had Louis all situated and closed his eyes probably thankful for some rest after a hard day. That left me face to face with Liam. He had a kind face with molten chocolate brown eyes and pink lips that had tiny wrinkles from laughing. He rested a hand on the back of my head and smiled.

"Zayn I would say something to you, but I know you're a wonderfully behaved young man." He whispered playfully.

Almost before I had registered what happened my lips were on his. When he began to kiss me back my eyes fluttered closed and my hand gravitated to his chest. It was a simple kiss with no tongue or anything, but it was the best kiss of my life. I wanted to feel those lips on mine for the rest of my life. I could even taste the cake he had for desert.

When Liam rolled over onto his back I found my hand wondering down towards my pants. I gently rubbed over my erection until I came silently for the second time that day. Then I fell asleep wishing it was Liam making me cum instead.


	5. four: shop

Harry

The warmth traveled from my lips to my chest and then lower. I moaned as the warmth engulfed me. My eyes fluttered open to see a mop of dyed blonde hair blocking my view. I turned to the side to see Liam in a similar position beside me and Travis beside him.

Louis, who was going down on Travis, looked healthy and strong despite wearing a diaper was good sized for a sixteen year old. Zayn was on Liam's cock scratching the junction of his hips lightly. Niall finally looked up at me revealing coy blue eyes and a mouth stuffed full of my member.

"Oh fück! Niall!" I moaned reaching down to grip his hair.

He lifted up letting my member flop out of his mouth and hit my stomach. He smirked and crawled with his äss up grazing my body with his. He kissed me invading my mouth with his tongue and the taste on my precum filling my mouth.

"Good morning Daddy." He whispered shading my lips.

Then he was replaced with Zayn and then Louis and then Liam and then Trav and then it was Cara. They just kept flickering in front of my eyes.

Harry!

Harry!

"Harry it's time to wake up." The commanding voice of my husband said breaking through the fog.

"Oh." I replied shortly.

I looked around to see the room empty except me and Liam. Liam was standing next to the bed wearing his suit for work and carrying his briefcase. The suit hugged all of his muscles and the folded sleeves gave him an air of sophisticated sexiness. Even though he looked sexy as always, the sight saddened me more than I thought possible.

"You're going to work? Right now? I mean, the boys will miss you..." I blabbered.

"Darling, it's only for a few hours at the most. While I'm gone I figured you and Travis could go buy Louis some clothes." Liam soothed him, though not very well.

Whatever morning stiffness I had before was long gone as I moped in the shower. I felt bad that I felt bad, but honestly I was always the one with the short end of the stick. I gave up Cara and my whole family. Liam wouldn't even let me impregnate her to have my own blood child, and yet he couldn't give up a few days of work. He always loved his work much more than he loved me.

It seemed this always happened. Louis wouldn't even let me touch him. Zayn always hid his sketch book when I came near. Liam worked more often then not. Trav refused to except me as a friend and insisted that he was below me. Niall was friendly, but I didn't want friendly I want family. I felt alone in a house full of people.

I finished my shower quickly and dressed so I could go collect the children for our trip. I practiced smiling in the mirror so it was believable before walking out of my room. I found them all sitting and talking together in the first guest bedroom with someone I knew very well.

The tall woman had an air of a that came mostly from being related to our grandmother. Her sharp eyes and perfect face seemed to grow angry at the interruption before soothing over when she saw it was me.

"Cara!" I sighed happily.

She pulled me into her arms quickly sighing happily as well. I kissed her neck gently as she pressed closer. I missed her so much. I could feel every curve of her body against mine and it was the best thing I'd felt in weeks. I smiled over her shoulder and it was a smile more real than it had been in the same amount of time.

"Darling we shouldn't play like this in front of the children. You know how easily affected children can be." She muttered in my ear seeming every bit as reluctant to release me.

"The children won't mind... But Liam would. I'm supposed to take them shopping today while he's at work." I told her.

She pulled back and kissed me on the lips lightly before turning back to our company. Louis was giggling, but stopped as soon as he realized I was watching. I pretended it didn't hurt, but my chest twinged. Niall and Zayn seemed to just be in awe of the exchange.

"Children this is your Aunt Cara. Please treat her with the same respect you treat us if not more." I told them.

"We will Daddy." Niall answered his sweet voice bringing my dream back to the forefront of my mind once more.

Cara seemed to be the only one who noticed based off of her devilish smirk. I ignored her and motioned for them to follow me out of the room. I led them to the front door and onto a porch swing big enough for all of us if Louis sat on Trav's lap and Cara sat on mine. I had called Adrian to the front before I left my room but it would take him a few moments so there was a bit of a wait.

Once we all settled I started the swung rocking gently. Zayn seemed to melt into Niall's side with a silent sigh. Yet another genuine smile tugged at my lips to see them so comfortable with each other. It was the closest thing to a real family I had seen since I left my own.

Instead if relaxing like the others Cara seemed to be devilishly attentive as she brought my hand to her leg. Instead of giving in to what she so blatantly wanted I pulled my hand out of her grip and put my arm around the back of the chair. I didn't feel like playing Cara's games at the moment. I just wanted to spend time with my family.

"Well, kids today we're going into town. Louis needs clothes and some new toys, Zayn I'm sure could use some more art supplies, Niall I was actually thinking of getting you a pet or something." I told them.

"Kitty!" Louis exclaimed twisting on Travis' lap.

"Yes, Darling. I nearly forgot I was going to get you a kitten. Niall would you like a pet or would you like to share Louis'?" I asked.

Louis hissed at Niall and me baring his nails as threateningly as a kitten. But before any of us could react Trav delivered a firm swat to the boys bare thigh. The thin boy whimpered as a small red mark appeared on his thigh, but it wasn't a hurt whimper, it was more of a defeated whimper. He settled back down and nuzzled the man's neck submissively asking for forgiveness. The rest of us just stared.

"I suppose that means sharing isn't going to happen so I guess if I see something I like I'll get it." Niall answered eyeing Louis hesitantly.

"That settles it. Let's load up." I said with faux cheerfulness as Adrian came around.

We loaded into the car and set off. Our driver turned on the radio and I was pleased to see Louis opening up a bit more. Even if he hated me, as long as he was happy I could pretend to be. I just settled back in my seat and watched them all interact with my fingers looped through Cara's.

Once we pulled up in front of the store Cara jumped out of the car and grabbed Louis' hand pulling him towards her favorite store. The boy tugged away whimpering and reaching back for his caretaker frantically. I got up and pulled Cara away from the boy scooping him up into my arms. I suppose there would need to be a briefing if Cara was planning to stay for a while.

I carried him to Trav who took him gratefully. The boy himself tucked his face into his neck with shiny tears on his cheeks and his thumb tucked between his lips. I smiled at him and turned back to Cara with a glare. The tall thin woman shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Okay Cara you take Louis and Travis. Together. While I take Zayn and Niall to get some art supplies and Niall's pet." I said smiling brightly.

"Okay, okay! Bye! Catch up with you later!" Cara brushed him off, dragging them away.

I motioned to Zayn and Niall and started towards the art supply store. I couldn't help noticing that Niall slipped his hand in Zayn's and my smile became a bit more genuine. When we reached the art store I watched Zayn's eyes go wide with joy and wonder and my smile got even brighter. I could forget all my problems if he looked like that all the time. So happy.

"Which section do you want to go to first? They have a sketching section." I asked Zayn.

He made eye contact with Niall and moved his hands in weird motions that I didn't recognize. I knew sigh language so I knew it wasn't that. When he was finished he stuffed his hands back in his pockets shyly glancing at me from the corner of his eyes. His tanned cheeks turned pink as I smiled widely at him.

"He said that he wants to thank you a lot for adopting him and buying him stuff. He wasn't sure if he had told you so he wanted me to tell you again and he said he would love to go see the sketching section." Niall conveyed smiling.

I felt my eyes wet with tears as I pulled Zayn in for a hug his black hair tickling my neck and his chin resting on my shoulder. I snuck a kiss on his neck and whispered "you're welcome." I saw Niall grab his hand and smile at me from the corner of my eye. I reluctantly released him and took a step back.

I led the two boys to the sketch section and let Zayn drag Niall around finding stuff. When they had filled a cart with things I had them it up to the cashier and give them a small white card. When the cashier simply handed the card back and told me he'd take care of it I could see the awe on my new son's faces.

"As you can tell my family has a lot of influence and Liam's family has even more influence. They'll bag up the stuff and price it and them when we're ready all our stuff will be in one place and we don't have to carry out around." I explained.

"That's so cool! Are we gonna be able to do that kind of thing when we're older?" Niall asked.

"Of course. You guys are Styles-Payne children. What's ours is yours forever and always." I told his ruffling his hair gently.

Niall

I could tell that Harry was upset when he walked into the room this morning and when Louis didn't talk to him during the car ride. It wasn't hard to see that he was suffering. It made me happy to see that he was cheering up though. His green eyes were always filled with sadness to some degree, but they seemed to be getting happier and happier.

He seemed sincere when he said that we would have all that he had. It wasn't the money that made me feel happy though, it was the fact that I had a family again. Zayn was lovely as well and Louis and Travis and Liam and even Cara. I didn't feel so alone anymore.

We walked to the mall's pet shop and wandered around the aisles looking for the perfect pet. The kittens were adorable and the puppies were cute, but nothing really stood out to me. The small furry animals were weird so they didn't appeal to me. The not fuzzy ones didn't appeal to me at all.

I was going to just give up when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It wasn't fuzzy, but at the same time it wasn't not fuzzy. It was like a little bundle of cuteness with beady eyes and a cute nose that somehow reminded me of Louis. It was just adorable.

Harry laughed resting a hand on his toned stomach making his black shirt rise just enough to reveal a strip of tanned skin and enough muscle to make my cheeks flush

Harry laughed resting a hand on his toned stomach making his black shirt rise just enough to reveal a strip of tanned skin and enough muscle to make my cheeks flush. When he saw my blush he immediately stopped laughing and apologized stumbling over his words. I apologized as well until Zayn laughed and we realized we were both just being silly.

"I wasn't laughing at your pet, its just... It kind of reminded me of Louis for a second and that made me laugh." Harry explained.

"I was blushing because... Well your shirt. It like slipped... Not like slipped, but like lifted... I guess. I don't know what I'm trying to say." I stuttered blushing again.

We both turned away from the awkward situation with a chuckle and headed back to where we were planning to meet Louis and Travis with Cara. We hadn't bought much so the workers already had it on a cart bagged with receipts tucked in the bags. I was cuddling my new pet as it slept despite the bustle of the mall. All of its supplies had made it onto the pile with the help of the shop keeper.

When we got where we were supposed to be meeting the rest of our group we only saw Uncle Trav and Cara standing there waiting for us. Harry ran over and grabbed Trav's hand in a tight grip with a thunderous look on his face. Despite the obvious anger, I could see the fear too.

"Don't worry, he just went to talk to a baby. He's right there" Travis said pointing to our left.

I'm sure the look on our faces were all very similar. Harry's lips parted half in shock and half in extreme arousal much like my own. Louis was bending over to give the small boy a lolli that matched the red on in his own mouth. What was arousing about him was the fact that he was wearing light pink skirt that was short enough to show off his obviously new lacey white panties.


	6. five: cry

Travis

I chuckled at the looks on their faces. Even Zayn, who mostly managed to keep his expressions schooled, had an open mouth and glazed over eyes. Despite the overly sexual nature of the outfit the small boy did look irrevocably adorable. His white crop top had pink hearts on it and despite making it obvious he didn't have breasts looked sweet. His little skirt was a solid pink and showed off the curve of his bum. To top it off his thin legs were somehow toned and shaped by the shiny black wedges he wore topped off with a pink bow.

It was innocently sexy and I was regretting not taking full advantage. Then I remembered how extremely innocent he really was. He wobbled slightly on wedges as he walked back over to the group, but for the most part he seemed fine and comfortable wearing practically nothing.

"Louis, did you buy different clothes?" Harry asked once he had recovered himself.

The boy ducked his head shyly clasping his hands in front of him. He nodded peering up at Harry from underneath his long eyelashes. Harry seemed like he was about to faint so I swooped in and picked the boy up balancing him on my hip. Since he wasn't wearing a pull up or diaper anymore I could feel a lot more of him.

"Is this bad?" Louis asked sucking lightly on the collar of my shirt.

"No, no! Don't change!" Niall yelled, "I mean... You look nice."

Louis giggled hiding his face in my neck. I could feel the odd fabric brushing against my bare skin making me shiver slightly. It only made me harder to know that all the outfits he got resembled this one. God, innocence looks so sexy on him.

Zayn

I take back anything and everything I ever said about Louis being cute and innocent because he was clearly not. No innocent little boy wore those kind of clothes and made those faces sucking on everything that gets near his mouth. It made me wanna put a few other things near his mouth. God, I was so going to hell.

As we finished up our shopping I began to find this more and more problematic. I started to notice other boys from the mall following us and watching him like he was meat. I was about to loose my mind when suddenly the majority of them turned red and walked away. I looked over to see Uncle Trav's hand resting on Louis' ass as he walked beside him giggling cutely.

The sight should have filled me with even more jealousy, but instead it comforted me. I trusted that Travis wouldn't do anything bad to him. I knew that with Uncle Trav he was safe. It was weird, but I embraced it.

When we got to the pet shop Louis went wild quite literally. He screeched and practically galloped to the pin of kittens and invited himself in so he could sit among them as they crawled all over him. He looked genuinely happy just crawling with kittens. I couldn't help smiling as I watched.

"Maybe we could just buy them all... I mean, look how happy he is." I heard Harry mutter to Aunt Cara.

"Darling you're being ridiculous. Have him choose and then let's get home. I'm becoming impatient. Why did you need kids anyways?" Cara replied with a snotty tone of voice.

"Oh hush. You'll make the kids think you're a bitch or something." Harry giggled back.

It turned into them just giggling happily together as they watched Louis play with the kittens. Niall came over and pointed out a few guys still watching him with hunger in their eyes and I felt anger riding up in my chest replacing all the happiness that was previously there. I went to walk over and give them a piece of my mind when the blonde grabbed my shoulder and stopped me.

"They won't get within five feet of him. Travis is protecting him along with Harry and us. He's safe." Niall said rubbing the space under my ear gently.

Hesitantly, I leaned forward and let my lips connect with his like they did last night with Papa's. Niall's lips were softer and his movements were more hesitant, but I gladly took the lead. I grabbed his hip and pulled him closer making his release a breathy giggle. I smiled into his lips before kissing him again. God, I'm so going to hell.

My mind went delightfully fuzzy as he pressed up against me just kissing me gently and letting me lead him. I brought a hand up and tugged at his soft blonde locks making him moan and expose his throat so I could kiss along it biting down slightly as I got to his collar bones. Before I could go any farther I was pulled away by an angry store manager with a bright red face. My skin crawled at being touched by someone who wasn't my family.

"You can't make out in the middle of my pet store! This is public indecency and I won't sell to a bunch of ruffians!" The man said loudly.

He reached down and pulled Louis away from the cats by his shirt. Then he started pushing us all out the door. Louis looked shocked for a moment and then the shock dissolved into tears as he wobbled into Uncle Trav's arms sobbing loudly. Harry on the other hand looked very, very angry. He pulled out his phone cursing into it before marching right up into the managers face pushing the phone to the man's ear.

When the phone call was finished the managers face was deathly white and he was starring at Harry in shock. He apologized profusely fearfully ushering us back in leading Louis to the "specialty cats" as he called them as if the small boy was porcelain. Louis was clutching Uncle Travis' arm tightly as he reluctantly followed along. His sweet cheeks were still covered in tears and his bottom lip wobbled.

Niall stood slightly behind me blushing partly with embarrassment, but still holding my hand loosely. Harry was pacing slightly with a still furious expression that didn't ease even when Cara held him still and whispered something in his ear. Trav just looked passive like normal. I was still reeling from the kiss. It was kind of amazing.

Niall

My mind was reeling from the kiss. Who knew Zayn would be such a great kisser. His lips were like small yummy pillows that I could just bottle us and taste all day long. His breath was minty from our shared toothpaste, but also somehow sweet like he had been sucking on candies all morning. I could only hope he felt half as good about it as I did.

In the time it took Louis to choose his pet I stood just behind the black haired boy just pondering if he liked me half as much as I liked him. I was certain by the time that Louis came back carrying him tiny bundle that Zayn had closed his eyes and imagine someone else the whole time we kissed. There was no way some on as amazing as him liked me.

The specialty cats turned out to be rare breed cats that are super expensive. The cat Louis chose and named Taffy was around two thousand dollars that Harry, of course, happily handed over after getting a fifteen percent discount. Louis wouldn't let us see it yet and had it all bundled up and held to his chest like a baby. I could already tell that Louis was going to mother the kitten like a child would a baby doll.

We all got back in the car and drove almost silently back to the house. The only noises were Louis cooing at his kitten and Travis cooing at him. It was frustrating not being able to turn to him and just ask, but my brain wouldn't slow down. All I could think was that he didn't want me.

As we were getting out of the car I had to crawl over Zayn's lap and accidentally backed into him. I apologized quickly and just resigned myself to run to my room instead of nonchalantly walking like I had planned. Instead of being angry like I had figured Zayn looked flustered as we managed to crawl out of the vehicle.

I didn't stop to ponder it as I scurried to my room like a frightened rabbit with my hedgehog resting peacefully in my sweatshirt pocket. Just as I got to the floor our room was on a hand yanked me back and threw me against the wall. I gasped and came face to face with a very, very angry Zayn.

His lips were moving too fast for me to read and his hands were pining me to the wall so he wasn't signing. After getting no response he studied my face and his softened. He leaned in the nuzzled my nose softly before moving to sign.

What's wrong? , he asked.

"Nothing." I answered shortly turning so he couldn't read my face.

He grabbed my face and brought it back to where he could see it firmly. His face wasn't soft and tender anymore and I could see the frustration growing behind his eyes. I didn't want him to be upset, but I didn't want him to feel obligated to make out with me or something. I was an Irish potato and he's a majestic unicorn or something.

Tell me what's wrong. He ordered.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said, but my voice cracked and I felt the tell-tale burning of tears behind my eyes.

The frustration in his eyes burned like fire. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along down the hallway past the door to our bedroom. I just followed along limply trying to hold in the tears.

He dragged me up the stairs and all the way to Papa and Daddy's room and pushed me inside corralling me to the bed. On the bed Harry and Cara were kissing heavily and I thought a hand drooping down into the line of one of their pants. The sight made me burst out into real tears.

The pair jumped apart and turned to stare at us in question. Zayn was signing and I was trying to explain, but the words were coming out as just blubbering and that made me even more frustrated so I cried more. Harry tried calming us down failing because he couldn't understand either one of us and neither could Aunt Cara.

"What is the meaning of this?" A powerful voice exclaimed making all of us turn.

Liam stood in the doorway wearing his suit looking all rich and powerful making me cry even harder. I didn't deserve to be surrounded by so many attractive people. I never did anything worthy of being loved so much.

"Niall come here right now." Liam commanded.

I shuffled over trying to stop crying. He automatically wrapped me up in his arms and cradled the back of my head. He shot a look over the top of my head and the other three people in the room fled like bugs. When they had gone he brought me over to the bed and set me on his lap like a child rubbing his hands over my back.

"Now, you've had your cry so stop and tell me what the problem is." He ordered kindly.

"Well, today at the store Zayn kissed me. It was amazing and I'd love to kiss him all the time because he's so pretty and nice and anyone would want to kiss him." I tried to explain through my tears, "but then I thought maybe he didn't really want to kiss me he just felt sorry for me or something because I'm such a potato and he's so amazing. Then we were in the car and I was just gonna go up to my room and cry it out so I could get over him, but then he came up to me in the hallway and I couldn't hold it in anymore so I started crying all over the place and Zayn brought me here and Daddy and Aunt Cara were kissing and they looked so good together and I just wanted to die because I'm a potato and I have a pet hedgehog and I don't know what to name it."

Liam looked down at the sleeping hedgehog in my hands silently. His face was calm and stern like always, but somehow more vulnerable. Just when I thought he might give me some sound advice he sighed and flopped back onto the bed. I flopped back as well being careful not to hurt my new pet.

"I feel the same way sometimes." Liam told me, "I mean Harry is amazing and I love him so much. I look at him and he's everything I could only hope to be - a wonderful parent, lover, business man, and everything else. Its just so tiring trying to be as good as him."

"You have a multi-million dollar company that you did all by yourself and continue to improve constantly. Surely that can't count for nothing." I praised.

"I suppose. You're the most adorable person I've ever met and you can make even the most serious person in the world laugh." Liam responded.

I blushed and smiled back at him as we both laid on our backs just thinking about everything. After a couple minutes we heard a quiet knock on the door as it opened to reveal Zayn and Harry. They came into the room hesitantly and crawled into the bed were there was room.

"You guys okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. We're okay." Liam answered for us.


	7. six: cat

Travis

The small boy held the bundle to his chest protectively as he wobbled up the stairs in his new high heels that weren't even that high. I had offered to carry him up like usual, but he insisted that he was big enough. It made me very nervous. I was already so used to coddling him already and I wasn't exactly sure if I was ready to stop yet.

"Uncle Travy! Hurry!" Louis pouted from the top of the stairs stomping his foot.

I sighed, but hurried none the less. When I was finally at the top of the stairs Louis grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the bedroom keeping a firm yet gentle hand underneath the bundle that was his new kitten. I indulged him and let him lead me to the doll set that Harry bought complete with a little boy doll and two little girls.

He pulled the folks out of their clothes and set them aside before unwrapping the cat and beginning to dress the poor thing up. The cat he chose had to be the ugliest kitten in the bunch. It was light grey with wrinkles all over and no fur.

Its only redeeming trait was the beautiful blue eyes just like Louis'. Then, it was grudgingly cute when dressed in a sweet little sailor outfit and placed in the light pink bassinet. The docile little kitty just meowed softly as Louis continued to baby it and coo at it like it was child.

"See Uncle Travy? He's so silly with his crinkled wittle face! Isn't he?" He crooned tickling Taffy's belly with his pointer finger.

"When did I become Uncle Travy?" I couldn't help, but ask.

"Tell him dat he became Uncle Travy when Momma Louis got a baby. Babies can't say hard words! Can you baby?" Louis cooed back still coddling

I chuckled and kissed the little boys head pulling him onto my lap. He giggled and cuddled into my arms cutely before going back to playing house with his new kitten. He was just so cute. Ded. 

It made me happy to see that he wasn't scared or nervous about anything and that what he was saying was good. He obviously had at least a bit of a good mom somewhere, somehow to know what to say. He even pulled down his little shirt and pretended to breast feed the odd little kitten which reminded me that he hadn't eaten since this morning.

I quickly took my phone out of my pocket and texted the head cook to have his specialty bottle made and sent up to my room as quickly as possible. Louis wasn't wearing a diaper or pull up since he insisted on wearing some of the panties we bought him along with the outfit so before the bottle arrived I had to change him and get him ready for a nap. One thing I had learned in the past few days was that Louis slept after ever meal like clockwork. If he fell asleep and he wasn't wearing a pull up he'd cry when he woke up and if he was wearing something that wasn't soft he'd get a rash.

"Okay Momma Louis it's time for a bottle and nap." I said lifting him by his armpits and carrying him into the bathroom.

The sweet creature was all changed peacefully waiting for the bottle to arrive until Cara opened the door and slunk into the room like a thief. She grinned mischievously and picked up little Taffy by the back of the neck making him meow in frustration. Louis went crazy trying to wiggle out of my grasp and save his kitten almost making me drop him.

"Cara please! Put the kitten down." I said trying to keep my grasp on the boy.

"Oh please, the boys got to learn to share." She said back rather maliciously.

Louis began crying and screeching in my ear making it even harder to hold on. Then the sweet, nervous little cook helper came in the room with Louis' bottle. She jumped in surprise and dropped the bottle making it spill before rushing back out of the room in fear. I sighed and yelled at Cara to just put the cat down which led to Cara yelling back how she was my master and all that big money snobby brat bullshit which only made Louis screech louder which ended up making the cat start yowling horribly which made Louis even more upset so he started crying loudly.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Liam yelled from the doorway silencing all except Louis who was completely inconsolable.

"Cara took Taffy while I was trying to get Louis ready for his bottle and nap." I replied instantly.

Liam gave Cara a glowering look that made her confidence wither into nothing. She wordlessly set the cat down looking at her feet like a scolded child. Taffy tottered over to us like Louis on his heels mewing woefully trying to climb up my pant leg. I reached down and handed the kitten to the crying boy. He clutched the kitten tightly and surprisingly enough reached out for Liam sniffing.

"Papa!" He cried as he stuffed his face in his neck probably soaking his suit.

"Its okay Lou, she won't touch you cat again. Will you Cara?" He responded throwing a hard look at the woman.

"I won't." She answered back subdued.

Louis splayed out a hand pointing at Cara angrily, "Bad. No, no! Bad girl!" He yelled still crying.

When Louis was done crying Liam handed him back to me and ordered me to continue getting him prepared. I got his outfit off of him and put a diaper on him along with the shirt I was wearing at his insistence that it smelled like me. When we returned to the room Cara was wobbling slightly with a red face and wet eyes while Liam was still standing in his dominant stance only holding Louis' bottle.

"I'm going to go back to my room and when you've fed him his bottle you'll come there as well so we can discuss your punishment. I expected more from you Augustus." Liam told me.

My heart lurched in my chest and deplorably my eyes began to water. I set Louis down gently and pushed him lightly toward Liam. Liam was confused and so was Louis, but I didn't feel up to explaining. My heart was pounding in my ears with anger and sadness.

"I think you should feed him. Sir." I told him then I walked out of the room making an obvious show of not touching either one of them on my way out.

Louis

When I was set down on the ground I knew something was wrong. The way Uncle Trav's muscles tensed when Papa called him that name and the way his voice shook slightly when he spoke. Liam acted as if he didn't know what he did, but he was just as knowledgeable as me if not more. I glared at him as I hugged my kitty tightly.

Without faltering he picked me up and carried me to where Daddy and the others were with Cara laying down on the bed behind them. Harry jumped up and came over touching Papa's shoulder with concern all over his face. Liam just sighed and handed me off to him.

I was still hesitant about Harry. I liked him and wanted to be close to him, but he was hiding something. I could see it behind each and every one of his smiles and it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He didn't seem dangerous and what he was hiding didn't seem dangerous. It was sad and it made me wary of him because sad people sometimes do bad things.

"Feed him his bottle and lay him down for his nap while I try to find Travis. I'm afraid I might have stepped past my boundaries." Liam told him before walking back out of the room.

"Okay Dear. Do you wanna lay down and have your bottle or sit and watch Zayn and Niall play cards and drink?" Harry asked kindly.

I want Uncle Travy, I wanted to say.

Instead all that came out was a whimper as I felt myself tense up. Harry sighed turning back to the others. He handed me to Zayn making me relax slightly, but not enough. I want Uncle Travy.

Zayn

I took the bottle from Harry with an excited smile. I never got to be around babies very often and I always wanted to feed one. I pressed the bottle to Louis' lips gently hoping that it would be easy and he would just drink, but instead he turned his head leaving a smear of milk across his cheek. I rubbed it away and tried not to get discouraged.

"Maybe try flipping the bottle." Niall said watching us closely.

I flipped the bottle and tried again, but Louis wasn't having it. He wouldn't even let a drop of the milk breech his lips. The more I tried the harder he resisted leading to him crying and trying to pull up his shirt so he could cover his mouth. Niall took him from my arms, but the crying didn't stop.

Cara groaned and snapped at Niall to shut him up with a hateful tone. Gone was the sweet, but devious Aunt Cara and in her place was a total bitch. I signed at her not to talk to Niall that way, but she couldn't even understand so she started yelling at Harry to control us "brats."

I could tell Harry was fed up because he stood and told her to just shut up. Niall even started yelling at her to knock off the prima donna act and stop acting like she had any say in our lives. Because everyone was shouting Louis cried louder which made his ugly cat yowl. It was insanity at its finest.

"Everybody will stop yelling now." Liam commanded from the doorway, "I gave you one simple task. Feed Louis. Now, ten minutes later, Louis has not been fed and for the second time today everyone in my house is screaming utter nonsense and Louis is crying. Cara, basement now. Niall take Louis and Taffy to the nursery and try to calm him. Zayn, Harry you will follow me. Quietly."

I watched my feet silently as I followed Papa beside Harry who looked close to tears as well. Liam led us to his study and plopped down in his chair with no finesse opening up a bottle of Scotch. As soon as the door closed behind him Harry dissolved into tears and collapsed into a chair. He slumped over with his hands covering his face heartbroken.

"Darling, please stop crying. Tell me what's wrong, and don't say nothing because I know you've been depressed since Louis got here." Liam sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just I know Louis hates me, but I don't know why and I try to be a good dad. You're so amazing and everybody loves you and you've gotten to hold him and love him, but nobody loves me. Louis won't let me touch him, Niall and Zayn have a secret language for Christ's sake. Its so embarrassing to have to ask the boy that's supposed to be your son to play translator for you. I'm just so frustrated and I try acting like it doesn't matter and I tried pretending to be happy, but I'm just so frustrated and tired." Harry said tearfully.

"Darling Louis is very sensitive to emotion. He has all the intuition and none of the know. He doesn't want to get close to you because you're hiding behind a smile. Try being upfront with him and I'm sure he'll open up to you right away. As for Zayn and Niall's secret language, its just a simplified version of the sign language you know." He told him.

I signed something to him and I could see his eyes light up as he realized that he understood. He signed in the long version and I signed back in the short version. His entire face lit up like the fourth of July as we carried on our short conversation.

"Zayn, now that that's all sorted I want you to tell me honestly what happened." Liam said interrupting us.

Louis wouldn't let Harry feed him so I tried, but be wouldn't let me feed him either so I passed him to Niall then he started crying and Cara got mad and kept telling us to shut him up so we were trying to defend ourselves. Sorry. I signed.

Liam sighed. Then he picked up his phone and dialled a short number.

"Bring him back. Tell him it's Louis and if that doesn't work cuff him. No matter what I want him back in this house by nightfall." He commanded.

Then he sighed and poured himself some more Scotch. It was gonna be a long night.


	8. seven: brother

Niall

He. Wouldn't. Stop. Crying. Because he wouldn't stop crying, the stupid cat wouldn't stop yowling. He was literally making himself sick by crying so hard he was dry heaving. Of course he couldn't throw anything up because he wouldn't eat either. I had a pounding headache and my own stomach was growling because I couldn't eat until he did as my punishment for yelling.

I had wrapped him in a tight burrito of blankets along with his creepy hairless cat so his limbs couldn't thrash anymore and I had him laying on my lap ready to take the bottle, but he just wouldn't stop crying. Tears were streaming down his face and heaving breaths were shaking his whole body. Every time I got the bottle close he would turn his head and on the off chance I got it in his mouth he'd refuse to swallow until he choked.

"Louis please!" I begged, "Please, please, please! You're hurting me with this horrible crying! At least tell me what's wrong!"

Harry

Everyone was on edge as we sat near silent at the table picking at our food. The only person who seemed to be eating like normal was Liam who munched away at his burger without pause. Zayn who would normally be digging in and trying to sketch at the same time was just sitting silently with his sketch book closed beside him. Cara was in the basement whatever that meant, Niall was trying to calm Louis, Louis was having a fit, and Travis was still missing. This whole day was a mess.

"Darling eat your food. I don't want you hungry." Liam said kindly to me before taking another large bite.

"I don't think I could stomach it with Louis being so upset. I'd feel even worse if I ate." I answered.

"Don't worry Darling, we can just put it away until all this is settled," Liam answered, "I always eat in times like this. I can't help it."

Then he continued eating with the same odd happiness that had been lingering since he and Niall had talked. Zayn also gave his plate to the maid as she passed standing up. He signed that he was going to see Niall and left giving me a pointed look.

"What happened? What did you say to him?" I asked as soon as the dark haired boy had left the room.

"I didn't say anything, I just told him he was going to be punished and called him by his name." He answered.

I gasped. Travis had almost as bad a past as Louis and his decision to go by his uncle's name was a decision I fully supported. His Uncle Travis was the only family member he had that wasn't cruel, even Liam tended to be cold towards him after the incident.

"How could you do that Liam Payne? You know how he feels about that name!" I exclaimed standing up.

"It's his name and he should learn to get over the past." Liam said back.

"Fine. If Travis has to get over his past I'll just go tell Louis he has to do the same. No more bottles, no more bad grammar, and no more sleepovers. He's gonna sleep by himself and I'll even call him Sissy every once in a while because he should be over it, right?" I said sarcastically. 

"Augustus has had more than a few days to get over it. It's time for him to grow up." Liam responded.

"I thought you were better than this." I said with a sigh, "Well, you finally got your wish. You're just like your father."

I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked out of the room. It was a low blow to compare Liam to that mean old git, but he had to learn. It had been years since his father betrayed us all. By his flawed logic the words shouldn't have hurt him anyways. He should be over it.

Niall

I was joined by Zayn and Harry in the bedroom. They both looked terribly sad at the state Louis had worked himself into. I felt like my heart was breaking.

"He won't stop crying!" I said on the verge of tears myself.

"What did you guys do to him!?" A deep voice asked from the doorway.

I've never been so happy to see Uncle Travis in my life. He quickly ran over and took Louis into his arms pressing the boy to his chest gently. Louis cried even harder mumbling nonsense as he tried to clutch Travis' shirt in a tight grip.

"After you left he was completely inconsolable. He hasn't eaten, he won't sleep, and he won't stop crying. I can't believe you just left like that! You know he's attached to you!" I said angrily after my relief evaporated.

"You wouldn't understand. It's a family thing that we don't talk about. Maybe when you're older." Harry answered quickly.

I looked right into his eyes, "Are you doing drugs?" 

"No! I would never!" He responded with an amused tone.

Then he rolled his eyes and took the bottle from my grasp. He laid down in the bed and laid Louis down who had finally slowed his sobs to soft hiccups. He put the bottle to his lips and Louis latched on sucking all the milk out while staring right at Trav as if he might disappear right before his eyes if he blinked.

Travis

I watched Louis drink his milk as I held up the bottle for him. He was holding onto me like when he thought I would steal his lolli. I didn't mind and honestly it comforted me that he still wanted me here after I left him like that.

"Are you tired?" I asked softly.

To my surprise, despite his drooping eyes and yawning, he still his head no persistently. I rocked him and rubbed his belly which usually put him right to sleep, but he was stubbornly holding on. He was holding onto my shirt so hard I was sure it was going to rip.

"Lou, you need sleep." I said with a sigh.

"No! No, leave! No!" He cried.

I cooed in his ear and tried to reassure him that I wasn't going anywhere. When that didn't work I picked him up and walked around the room until the motion forced him into restless slumber. The small boy went limp in my grasp with shimmering tear tracks down his cheeks and his small wedges clacking together as he was rocked.

When the boy had gone to sleep the rest of the household crowded into the room to watch him sleep. When I left everything went to hell it seemed. I hadn't meant to start anything I just couldn't be around Liam after that. It was hard to look at someone you had grown to trust and see someone who tormented you instead.

"Are you okay Trav?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"I'll survive Master Harry." I responded.

Harry seemed to freeze and got up to leave the room. Zayn grabbed his arm and stopped him. The two hugged and Harry somehow seemed the younger of the two despite his age and height. Niall joined in on the hug frowning over at me.

"You don't have to be so mean!" He said in a adorably ruffled voice.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Master Niall." I replied.

I looked away from the group huddle and accidentally caught Liam's eye. I looked away just as quickly, but I couldn't help noticing the look of confusion and sadness in his eyes. I looked down to where Louis had burrowed his face in my arm pit and was sucking on nothing unconsciously like a baby would.

"I didn't think that leaving for a few hours would upset him so much. He went to Master Liam I figured he'd do it again. I never meant to hurt him... or anyone else." I said after a period of silence.

Harry looked at me, but kept Zayn's arms around him and his arms around Niall. Niall stopped looking as distrustful and looked more wary. Only Zayn and Liam's facial expressions didn't change. I wasn't bothered by Liam's frostiness, as I was used to it, but Zayn's coldness bothered me. I wanted him to trust me and love me like an uncle at least.

"It didn't just hurt Louis it hurt all of us." Harry said softly.

I didn't know what to say after that. Harry had always been a conundrum to me. He pretended to be happy all the time, but he was sad. He pretended to be my friend, but he was basically my owner since Liam gave him free reign over my salary and everything else. He had so many sides it was hard to tell which ones were the real ones.

Zayn and Niall eventually parted with Harry and crawled into the bed. Harry and Liam went to their room and probably to check on Cara. It was near silent until Zayn got up to go to the bathroom.

"We all love you just as much as we love Louis. You know that right?" Niall whispered.

I didn't respond. I didn't need to. Niall knew I didn't believe that for a second.


	9. eight: beach

Zayn

It was hard being a lustful teen in a house full of available, attractive, sexual beings. It was even harder when you're all wearing bathing suits. It had been a week since Travis left for a few short hours, but it seemed to still be in the forefront of Louis' mind. Everyone else was thinking about his ass in his swimsuit - like me for example.

The boy never let Trav out of his sight and if he happened to look up and not see the man he cried. He wouldn't eat unless Trav was holding him. He wouldn't sleep unless Trav was holding him. He wouldn't do anything unless he could see, touch, and practically taste Travis constantly.

Despite the small set back it came with many developments. He would have a serious conversation with Liam and he would sit in my lap and draw in my sketchbook. He would hug Harry and even kissed Niall once. It was on the cheek, but it totally counted according to Niall.

Since then Liam had decided that Saturday would be our rest day as a family. He promised to not work and made Travis promise that he would just be a part of the family that day. That in turn led to today. Beach day.

Louis had decided on a two piece that was dark blue and ended up by his belly button instead of down were usual two pieces ended. I felt maybe Liam had something to do with that decision. Niall was wearing just a pair of lighter blue swim trunks while Harry wore smaller yellow ones and Liam wore a black pair. I was wearing jeans. I hate swimming and water and anything else to do with the ocean.

Despite vowing to stay by me and not go off, Niall was having a blast hanging out with Harry by the ocean. From where I sat I could clearly see them having the time of their lives which was fine by me. Liam was sitting next to Trav while Louis bounced around on his lap talking about Taffy. Apparently he had done something cute this morning which was probably breathing where Lou was concerned. It was pretty much the same for Niall and his nameless hedgehog.

The only this more obvious than Louis' love for Taffy was that Liam and Trav obviously had some history because there was so much tension since Trav ran off. Liam would look at him confused before looking away sharply like he didn't want to be caught. Travis would get this look on his face that no one could explain and then he would walk away from Liam as if he had plague. They were both so hot it was easy to imagine that sexual tension exploding all over a few bedsheets and everyone was thinking it... Except maybe them.

It was awkward. Harry tried his best to fill the breach, but it was weighing on him too. It was good to see him playing around with Niall, not worrying for once. His long curly hair was tied up into a bun and the sun reflected off his deep green eyes creating an alluring combination. The beach seemed like a second home to him. That was rubbing off on Niall. Even his eyes seemed to reflect Harry's green when they got close.

I plopped down next to Trav and Louis with my sketchbook. I opened to a blank page and started drawing the ocean with Harry and Niall in the corner of the page. Louis stopped talking about his cat and crawled over to my lap. He forced himself in between me and my sketchbook laying his head down on my shoulder so he could watch me draw. He was so tiny it was like he wasn't even there, but at the same time he pressed warmth into every part of me.

I noticed his hand was attached to Travis' belt loop, but I just pretended it wasn't. Even though he was with me he was always with Travis. As I finished up the picture I let louis flip through the book to see the other pictures I had done since the last time he snooped. He flipped until he reached the picture of him and Travis in the tub I drew the first day he came. I blinked in surprise that he would flip that far, but didn't protest.

"Me. Uncle Travy?" He asked pointing.

I signed to him that it was in fact him and Trav. His face lit up as he smiled tracing over the lines softly. On top of being much more social, he was becoming much more comfortable with seeing sexual things. They didn't make him think of Darren anymore to all of our surprise and relief. We were all more than thankful and more than sexually frustrated at his progress. Liam made us all promise to hold off until Louis was ready and it was killing us, but we were doing it. It was one or the many "Louis Rules" that didn't get talked about.

After he got bored of staring at the picture he crawled back over to Travis' lap. He sat with his back facing the man and his legs on either side of his lap peering out towards the ocean. The innocent position prompting a not so innocent idea. I pulled out my sketchbook and started drawing hoping that my sketchbook would hide my ever present hard on.

Travis

Louis perched himself in my lap. His bum was placed right over my member and though I was getting used to being turned on constantly I couldn't help wishing for the millionth time Louis wasn't so innocent. His swim suit was sexy as hell and he was always touching me. Not to mention, reverse cowgirl was literally the highschool version of heaven.

It was the best kind of torture. It didn't help the Zayn was always watching and scribbling in his notebook giving me terrible ideas about what could be in it. Niall was so playful and wore his emotions on his face, even lust. Harry has always been beautiful, but it was amplified a thousand times by his newly genuine happiness.

It seemed like everyone had gotten better and more attractive since the boys came. Even Liam. It was harder than ever to be me. I had to be the last one to initiate anything. That was my job. The "Louis Rules" clearly stated that Louis needed me to be the last person on Earth to initiate anything so I could always be a safe place if it got too much.

"Uncle Travy?" Louis asked suddenly.

"Yes Darling Louis sweetiepie gumdrop muffin cupcake kitty cat princess." I said tickling his sides.

"You're poking me!" He said through giggles.

"What do you mean? Did I hurt you?" I asked frantically.

"No you didn't hurt me," he giggled, "you're poking my bum."

He shifted his hips over my erection innocently looking at me from over his shoulder with a shy, curious glint in his crystal blue eyes. Liam, who had been listening, groaned under his breath and palmed his cock over his pants. Even Zayn looked effected, but not as effected as me. I could imagine my eyes were completely blown with lust.

My mouth fell open. I moaned much loader than a public beach would usually allow. Louis spun around on my lap and grabbed my shoulders. His face looked worried, but the fact that he was biting his lip was just making it worse. I wanted to be the one biting that sinful lip. I put my hands on his thick hips and prayed to every good I could think of.

"Did Louis hurt? Uncle Travy? Okay?" He asked.

"Yes!" I moaned.

Louis stopped looking worried and rocked his hips again with a small giggle. He put his little hands on my stomach and used them to rock back and forth over my erection a few times. I sat up moving his hands from my stomach to my shoulders. I gripped his hips a little better and guided them into a more fluid circle movement. I prayed that this counted as Louis initiating.

"Oh!" He moaned in innocent surprise, "Feels good!"

The circular motion had me cumming in my trunks in record time. Louis also came in his swim suit with a soft and breathless moan. Zayn was staring wide eyed and open mouthed still with an obvious tent while Liam was rubbing himself through his pants. I was in bliss.

Finally some relief.

Niall

Playing at the beach was so fun! I was swimming and having water fights with Harry. I was finally in my element. I should have been born a fish! I love water!

"Harry! I want to live here at the beach with the water and the sun!" I exclaim throwing a handful of water into the air.

"You would turn into a prune and get hypothermia." Harry said amused.

"Or I'd turn into a mermaid and live happily ever after." I joked back.

"I would miss you." Harry said softly, seriously.

The man came closer and wrapped his arms around me. I lifted myself up and wrapped my legs around his waist pressing my half hard member against his abs. I decided in my head that I would miss him too. If it came to Harry or the water I'd choose Harry. He took me in and gave me a home.

Harry had been my biggest supporter in the past few days. If I wanted to get Skyward (my hedgehog) a sweater it was Harry that made it entirely possible. If i wanted to learn how to play cello it would be Harry finding me a tutor and a cello and millions of books on cello no questions asked. He was everything my foster parents weren't. He reminded me of my mother. He was my mother in many senses. He was perfect.

Despite that he was also a temptation. One that I wasn't sure I was ready to give into. I was virginal in every sense of the word. I had barely kissed anyone. I had only masturbated three times and each time I felt horrible afterwards. Even with the sexual education class I felt like I just didn't know enough. Being brought into a family that does things that the world says are terrible as a virgin was intense. Really intense.

"I want to go home." I said hugging him with my whole body.

"Let's go see what the others think and if they're not ready to go we'll send for Aiden." Harry said automatically.

I kissed his neck like he often did to express his gratitude or happiness. He carried me all the way up the beach to where the rest were and we found that both Louis and Liam had fallen asleep. Travis was red in the face and Zayn looked about ready to implode. Before Harry could ask what had happened Zayn slammed his sketchbook shut and headed towards the car.

"So... I assume the rest of you are ready to go as well?" Harry asked.

Travis nodded and picked Louis up without waking him. Liam woke up at the noise and followed Trav like a zombie before collapsing next to him in the back seat. Aiden rolled his eyes and flicked his cigarette onto the pavement before piling in as well.

"What happened to you guys?" Harry asked.

The three looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Louis."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go with Louis."

"Pretty much."


	10. nine: talent

Travis

After the beach incident it seemed that Louis became the biggest tease. He was always wearing dresses and cute panties that he never hesitated to show off. He never let anybody touch though and he giggled as he left you drooling. Now that he was healthy and had some meat on his bones it seemed like he was constantly modeling no matter what he was doing.

Even Niall was feeling the effects of Louis' new talents. He walked in on Louis changing. He came out with a red face and an obvious stain on the front of his pants. The faux blonde couldn't talk about the event for at least a week afterwards.

It seemed the small boy was making it his personal goal to have every ball in the house blue. When we slept he would rub over my chest before cuddling up to me and falling asleep. He was always touching me with either his considerably fat ass or his sweet little hands.

The only person that didn't seem to be affected was Liam. Louis would crawl up on his lap and purr into his throat like a sex kitten and Liam would just pat his head and they would sit together for hours. It was uncanny. It was suspicious.

"Louis it's time for your lesson." I overheard Liam saying one day.

Louis giggled and got up from where he was reading his book to walk over to Liam. Liam shook his finger at the boy and made a tutting noise. Louis pouted and walked back before walking back towards Liam with a slight sway in his hips and a dark, sexy look in his eye.

"Good, good girl." Liam said with a smirk.

"I did what you said and didn't let any of the others touch me, but I touched Niall's spots." Louis reported to his "mentor" proudly.

Liam looked proud of himself and of Louis. I finally understood. Liam was coaching Louis to tease us and probably a few other things. I was, in a way, impressed that Liam managed to hide Louis' lessons from us for so long, but no more.

I stepped out of the shadowed doorway and crossed my arms. Louis saw me first and blushed. Liam on the other hand was more bashful and sheepish when he saw that I had clearly heard what had gone on. I picked Louis up and held him against my chest with my hands purposefully resting on the swell of the boys ass.

He waved goodbye to Liam innocently as I carried him away to his room. When we reached the room I dropped him on the bed carefully and covered him with my own body so he couldn't escape. He giggled and stuck his thumb in his mouth watching me over his hand with wide blue doe eyes. I promised myself I wouldn't initiate, but I was a different man after Louis corrupted me at the beach.

"Do you understand how much you turn me on? Do you understand the effect you have on me?" I asked whispering near his ear.

He giggled and shook his head. I kissed along his fragile neck gently and reveled in the small, breathy moans he made. I bit down harshly sucking a bruise into his throat making his back arch off the bed and his fingers dig into the flesh on my shoulders. The thumb he had been sucking on had been replaced with nearly silent whines that made my member twitch in the confines of my pants.

"Travis? What are you doing to him?" Liam asked from the doorway resuming his dominating aura.

"I'm gonna make him pay for every denied touch by touching him all over." I ask were simply causing Louis to moan quietly in my ear.

My hands grasped his hips and as my left traveled down his feminine leg pulling it up the other made quick work of his shirt pushing it up over his head. Louis turned out to be extremely flexible and his leg easily reached his head leaving the bottom half of him vulnerable to my attention. I dropped my head down from his neck to the area of his navel that jutted out in a soft pouch. It turned me on even more that he was healthy and happy.

From there I turned my attention to his thighs. I bit and sucked half a million bruises on his thighs manipulating his limbs easily. Louis himself was too lost in the feeling of pleasure to care anymore. I hooked a finger in the edge of his purple panties and pulled them sharply to the side making them snap. I pulled the remnants away and turned my full focus on the small boys member. It wasn't particularly long or fat, but it was perfectly pink.

I kissed the bubblegum tip gently before lowering down to his hole. It was just as perfect as he was. I kissed it several times before licking a broad strip over it. Louis released his loudest moan yet reaching down to grab the long section of my hair. His fingers were so slender and shirt it didn't even hurt when he tugged on it.

I used both of my hands on the backs of his thighs to keep his legs up and licked around his hole before letting my tongue gently push the anal ring entering inside. Louis' legs shook and he tugged my hair even harder, but I didn't relent and kept pushing into his hole until it relaxed and I could easily tongue fuck him.

When I was pleased with the amount of control Louis had lost I I crawled back up his body and pushed my tongue into his mouth. He licked my tongue with his sweet little tongue and followed my lead as I licked the interior of his mouth. He always tasted like a lollipop.

"Can you taste yourself princess? Because i can still taste you on my tongue and you taste like absolutely sin." I growled against his lips pressing my index finger against his hole.

The boy was slightly open from being eaten out so the tip of my finger slipped in easily. He moaned and his whole body shook as I deliberately pressed against his prostate curling my finger as I pressed down on him with my body. Louis came with a shout scrambling with his hands for something to hold onto as his unstimulated cock twitched almost violently.

"Uncle Travis!" He squeaked in his special high pitched voice.

I pulled my finger out of his ass and gathered him up in my arms to come down from his orgasm. He whimpered softly and fell asleep as I was moving him under the blankets. Liam came up behind me with a warm washcloth and wiped down his stomach. I took his clothing off and covered him up stark naked.

As I looked at Li closer I realized his pants were unzipped and he had a red color to his cheeks. He was watching the whole time. I smirked and peeled off my slightly wet shirt. I was still rock hard in my boxers, but it didn't bother me quite as much as it would have a week ago. I had every intention of climbing into bed with Louis only to be stopped by Liam's hand on my arm.

"Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you. Not about Louis." Liam said seriously.

"I don't want to talk to you unless it has something to do with him so I'd like to take a nap now of that's not too much to ask for. Boss." I said calmly.

"You know what? That is too much to ask so either you'll follow me to my office so we can talk or you can leave my house and never see Louis again." Liam growled tightening his grip on me.

I knew it was a total bluff, but I would never fogive myself for leaving my boy alone the first time so I followed the domineering man to his office and sat down in a chair with a heavy sigh. I glanced at his clock and noticed that it was just after three in the afternoon. Usually Louis was eating a snack right now. Liam sat down in front of me and sighed as well.

"I never... I never apologized enough. Not just for calling you.. that, but also for not sticking up for you when we were younger. I was spoiled and I didn't know how much of a good thing I'd lost until I almost lost it for a second time. I... I need you here. Not just for Louis. For me too." Liam said nervously.

I was at a loss for words. I had held so much resentment towards Liam for so long because he just left me to be beaten and forced into practically slavery at the hands of our biological father while he got to live in the lap of luxury with our mother. I hated being called by my name because I shared it with my father and if Liam hadn't offered me a job as his butler I'd still be there. If my Uncle Travis hadn't tried so hard to protect me...

"I don't know what to say.. after years, of waiting for you to come save me, of waiting for you to love me again, and now you want me. Now you need me. I just... Don't know what you expect of me." I said fighting back the unruly feelings in my chest.

Liam just watched me as I fought through my thoughts. How could I forgive him a second time? How could I put myself through that? The simple answer was that I couldn't.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could be like you. You have no idea how jealous I am constantly. When you get to be the one that Louis loves and trusts. When Harry smiles at you and everything else. I don't know how to express how sorry I am for the mistakes I've made, but you have to at least see a little bit of my side." Liam told me.

"No, Liam I don't have to do anything. Everything I've done since the day I walked away from that awful man I chose to do. So, brother, I'd like to go take a nap next to the only person in the world that still needs me." I responded, "As long as you don't mind, boss."

Liam sighed and made a dismissive motion with his hand. I resisted the urge to flip him off and walked back towards where I left Louis. He was still asleep in the bed, but Niall and Zayn were there now examining the red marks I had sucked into his thighs and throat.

"God, he's beautiful. I can't wait until it's my turn." Niall ranted.

Zayn signed something quickly before leaning down to carefully kiss the sleeping boys nipple. The raven haired boy moved back and started to draw again while Niall went on staring and lightly tracing my handiwork. As much as I loved Louis, I could easily admit that Niall and Zayn were cute as hell.

"Liam taught him to tease us, did you guys know?" I asked from the doorway making them both jump.

"No. I did not know, that evil Papa." Niall said with half-hearted anger.

I leaned over and kissed the blonde lightly on the lips before settling near Louis' head. He licked his lips looking at me funny. I raised an eyebrow in his direction. He knitted his eyebrows together as he smacked his lips together.

"What was the last thing you ate?" He asked.

I raised my other eyebrow and glanced down at Louis. Niall's eyes widened.


	11. ten: tension

Harry

I watched as Niall and Zayn chased each other around the living room gleefully. The living room was the only room in the whole mansion that was big enough for there game that they invented and because of the amount of lamps and vases they'd ruined it was the only one where it was allowed. They would chase each other down and then wrestle each other for the upper hand which usually led to lots of grinding and hickies.

It was cute to see them play together like the teens they seemed to forget they are. It was born of Liam's teasing lessons with Louis and had carried on because of their effectiveness. I unfortunately hadn't been around much for the teasing pandemic. Instead I had secretly started going to therapy for my depression. I managed to keep it between myself and Aiden, but I figured now that it was mostly due to the fact that everyone was too distracted by Louis' new found sex drive.

"You two are adorable." I told them just as Zayn started to wrestle Niall to the ground.

"Zayn says he prefers to be called sexy." Niall responded with a giggle as he fought for control.

I watched as Niall stopped fighting and accepted defeat with a well placed buck of his hips. Zayn smirked and started biting at the blondes neck playfully. I smiled and raised my book up to hide the fact that their game was turning me on. I crossed my legs and adjusted my shirt as nonchalantly as possible.

After covering his neck Zayn moved down Niall's chest until he was sucking and biting on his pink nipples. Niall gripped Zayn's thick black hair and tugged gently as his back arched. The younger giggled quietly as he tried not to moan, but the older boy had too good of a mouth. I swallowed heavily.

The black haired boy made quick work of the others pants and had them pulled off revealing his tight black briefs. Their form hugging design left nothing to the imagination and his hand disappeared down them. Niall was writhing on the floor with his mouth wide with pleasure. I had never been short on sex, but this was like being able to direct your own porn and not being able to masturbate.

"I'm... Gonna go sit in the drawing room." I stuttered painfully.

My face was hotter than the sun and I felt very much like my teenage age self surrounded by my sister and cousin's just learning to embrace their bodies despite me being around and younger. It was mortifying for a teenage boy and it was mortifying now. I stood up and dangled the book in front of my in hopes that they wouldn't notice my painful hard on. I had lost all my confidence.

Zayn's hand continued moving, but Niall turned his head so he could watch me. His blue eyes were so alluring and begging out for me, but I couldn't stop moving.

"You could stay." Niall said in between moans.

"No thank you." I choked out.

Liam

I sat behind my desk with Louis on my lap innocently doodling away on a piece of Zayn's spare paper. I was typing up a report on recent accident involving one of my families shipments coming in less than it was supposed to and the person responsible coming up missing.

It had nothing to do with our company, which was proven when you took into account how much he owed loansharks for his gambling habit. The local law enforcement always seemed to have it out for our family because we lived such private, and rich lives. We never had to pay them off for lewd and illegal behavior like the other rich families in the area. Our taboo sexual habits weren't illegal, but we were smart enough to know when things are best kept on the down low thus keeping all of us on our best behavior when out and about.

Louis and the boys didn't know that explicitly, but no one in the family did. It was the unspoken rule of having a long lineage to protect. Our family was born of a single man born out of wedlock to a king. In an effort to protect his right to the crown and legitimize his bloodline he married a cousin. The tradition carried on long after in hopes we'd eventually be legitimate, but now it was just what we did.

Harry's family had a similar story. Since we were gay it wasn't going to be carried on unless the boys decided to carry it on which was unlikely. Louis would have to be taken care of his whole life. Travis would need someone to take care of his whole life too. Harry would need someone comfortable. Niall someone he could make laugh. Zayn someone to draw and appreciate. I just need this life and to die before anyone else.

After finishing up the report it became clear that the sweet boy was getting quite restless. He was done drawing and wanted to play. I smirked to myself and put my hands on his wide hips.

"Are you ready for your next lesson?" I asked breathing on the back of his neck.

"Yes, Papa." He said with an innocent flutter of his lashes just like I showed him.

"You're such a good girl, princess. Did you know that?" I asked with a genuine smile.

"Yes, Papa." He replied with a smirk.

I chuckled and took his hand in mine. I guided it under his skirt and wrapped it around his length. He let out a whiney moan and his other hand found its way into my hair. My free hand ran down his chest a few times before settling in his nipples.

"Now, when you're stroking one of our cocks you have to be gentle, but firm and you have to pay attention to all the different parts." I explained as I demonstrated with his hand, "Some guys like their nipples stimulated and some like their balls gently messed with. It depends, but I personally couldn't care less about that kind of thing. I just want to skip straight to the point."

"What's the point Papa?" The sweet boy asked all out of breath.

"The point is getting to play with you my sweet baby. So sweet tasting." I chuckled nosing at his throat.

Louis giggled back before arching his back into my hand. With a few more strokes the small boy was cumming in my hand with a whine. On anyone else it would be annoying, but on Louis it was just so cute. I rubbed his mostly bare chest and stomach as he heaved his breath. As I held him and helped him down off his high a terrible thought struck me.

"Do you like this? I mean, all of it with me. With any of us?" I asked quietly.

"Of course I do. You make me feel good. You teach me lots of thing. You give me a home. You love me." Louis answered easily.

Relief and love filled my chest. I hugged him tightly before awkwardly pulling our hands out of his skirt. He giggled at the cum all over us pulling the baby wipes from where I hid them. He also gently wiped down his privates. He was a very clean boy. None of the boys were particularly dirty, but Louis cleaned up after himself more than was necessary seeing as I paid maids.

"Papa, where's Daddy?" Louis asked suddenly.

I thought about it, but I couldn't remember exactly where he said he was going. Just that he was going out. He had been doing that a lot it seemed. It had to be pretty bad if Louis noticed. He was oblivious to anything that wasn't Travis really.

I sent Louis off to his caretaker with a light squeeze on the butt and went to inquire about my husband. I found Zayn and Niall in the living room. Zayn was the most dominant of the boys, but every time I walked near him his cheeks lit up and he turned into the sweetest little sub. This time he blushed, but kept his arms wrapped around Niall who seemed down in the dumps.

"Have either of you seen your Daddy?" I asked.

Niall sighed and nodded. Zayn gave me an unreadable look and pointed toward the living room. I thought about asking what was wrong, but finding Harry seemed like less drama. I walked toward the drawing room and when I opened the door I could clearly see Harry standing up against the far wall rubbing one out.

I walked up behind him and rubbed his flexing stomach. His hand slowed enough for me to take over kissing his throat and sucking on it like the treat it is. He threw his head back and moaned out a name that sounded vaguely like Niall's.

"Why aren't you out there with the boys doing this? You know they want you." I asked, "Niall would call you Daddy so sweetly. Zayn would give you the most beautiful marks on your chest and throat."

Harry didn't respond, instead he moaned loudly cumming against the wall digging his nails into my arm. I chuckled and kissed his neck stroking him through his orgasm. It was odd that my beautiful husband would be the one in here all alone. Especially when he was so clearly in this situation because of the boys.

"Okay seriously. Babe, what's going on?" 

"I can't have sex with anyone right now." Harry muttered angrily wiping himself down.

"That's ridiculous, you can have sex any time you want love." I responded in confusion.

Harry sniffed and wiggled his way out of my grip. He adjusted his clothing and gave me a stern look that was dripping in self-loathing. He looked like he was dying to just strip down and be taken by everyone in the house, but he physically couldn't or something. Like someone was holding him back.

"It's not healthy to cope by having sex. I need to find a way to cope without running into someone else's arms." The brunette told me and himself.

"Where on Earth did you hear some bullshit like that?" I asked as I started to feel my temperature rise.

That sounded a lot like someone telling my husband that he was a slut for having sex. I didn't give a fuck what anyone else thought there was nothing wrong with sex or even having a lot of it. There wasn't a single reason that someone shouldn't enjoy pleasure as long as it was safe and consensual.

"My... Well... I mean, my therapist?" Harry replied softly.

My mind went blank. I put my hands on my hips and paced back and forth for a few seconds. What the actual hell? Harry going to a therapist? I knew he was getting sad like he did when we first started dating. There was no shame in getting help, but slut-shaming? Telling someone to just stop what they had done their whole lives cold turkey because it wasn't the same as what people usually do wasn't helping. What would it help Harry to not have sex and get comfort from the people he loves?

"Do you want to stop having sex? With everyone?" I asked trying to contain my anger.

"Not really... I mean, obviously I love sex and stuff, but he says it's making me more depressed because I'm comparing my self to all my partners." Harry answered quietly.

"Okay first things first you're going to the family therapist. He knows our lives and how we live so there will be no confusion about what does and doesn't affect your depression. I won't have to worry about what bullshit that man is telling you." I replied, "Also, what the fuck Harry? A therapist? Without me? I am your husband. I should be the first to know these things because we promised to support and love each other. How can I support you if I don't know?"

"I don't know Liam, okay? I don't know. I was just so sad and I needed help. My own son wouldn't go to me if i was the only person in the whole world left with water. My brother in law won't even recognize that we might as well be related. I am surrounded by things, beautiful things and yet I'm so poor and alone. Therapists explain those feelings. They make people feel better and understood. I'm sorry that means I don't want to have sex." Harry yelled back.

"God, fucking shit. Harry I don't give a fuck about sex! I give a fuck about you seeing a therapist that isn't our family therapist, without telling me so I can support you. Like I said I would when we defied our parents wishes and got married because we LOVE each other. Or at least I love you." I responded rolling my eyes.

"What do you mean by that? Of course I love you. Why would that even be a question unless this argument has to do with sex?" Harry questioned with a glare.

I rolled my eyes again and pushed Harry into the wall. His back hit the wall and he made an offended sound that made me rolls my eyes again. I pushed him up to the wall and kept him there with the bulk of my body. He was almost as tall as me, but he had none of the muscle or drive. He was barely fighting me.

"So what you're telling me is that your therapist has you so horny and deprived that you need sex right now." I chuckled grabbing his hips.

"No... That's not true!" He protested barely pushing on my shoulders.

"I think you got so turned on by Zayn and Niall playing their little game that you ran in here and got off to keep from getting down on the floor and fucking Niall until dawn tomorrow." I responded, "I think you hurt his feelings too and that means you get to go down to the basement."

I could feel Harry's excitement against my thigh and that made me smirk. My basement was my most prized room that was reserved for the most naughty of punishments and the most desperate of whores which wasn't a term taken lightly by our family. Harry fit those requirements very well right now. Thinking he could get away with starting fights and sneaking off. Not in my house. Not in my family.


	12. eleven: pacify

Travis

After a three day period where everything seemed to stand still the Masters finally emerged from Master Liam's sex dungeon restarting life in the manor. Harry was better. Liam was better and it was just better somehow. Except For Louis.

For some reason he had lost a bit of his special sparkle since the couple had disappeared and come back feeling 110%. He didn't tease the whole household anymore. He didn't even do his special little one on one sessions with Liam anymore even though the business man seemed to be way more on top of spending time with every member of the family equally.

"Louis time for snack! We have your favorite!" Harry yelled up the stairs.

My eyes flickered to the small boy who was sitting in his underwear holding his naked little Taffy barely listening. He saw me looking and shook his head. Even though his stomach problems had gotten better and he could eat solid food it seemed that he'd eaten less and less. He'd also started putting up a fuss when it came time to get dressed. It was like the more he got better the worse he got.

"Lou baby you've got to eat." I said gently, "How about some strawberries?"

He just shook his head getting up. Before I could say anything else he was out of the room leaving Taffy to yowl pitifully at me for attention. I picked him up and followed Louis to where he'd laid down in the bed ready for his second nap of the day. Usually it was a fit to get him to take one.

I shook my head and went to talk to Liam. I still wasn't completely on board with the whole brothers thing, but he was trying so I didn't act quite as hostile as usual. As I walked into the room I quickly realized my brother had company. He didn't seem to notice me as he coached whoever it was going down on him. It didn't take long before he was coming down their throats with a moan.

"You're so good baby," He cooed, "Such a good boy."

Zayn giggled slightly as he rose to his feet stepping in between Liam's legs. They kissed heavily for a second before Liam's hand disappeared down the younger pants until he was coming in his hand. The two panted into each other's mouths. I probably would have found it touching if my mind wasn't clouded with worry.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked as if I hadn't been standing here for ten minutes.

"No," Liam smirked, " I was just telling Zayn how much I love him."

Zayn blushed trying to discreetly fix his pants while Liam left his wide open showing off his (if I do say so myself) impressive cock. I walked forward and sat down in one of the chairs across from his desk waiting for Zayn to get the hint that this was a talk for the adult. Not that Zayn's input wouldn't be much appreciated. I just hoped not to worry the little ones before there was a clear solution.

As soon as Zayn left I spilt out the story from my point of view without pause. Liam grew more and more worried the longer I talked. There was a tiny bit of relief that arose knowing that someone at least believed me. My brother rubbed his face and sighed.

"You said, he doesn't want food, he's taking more naps, and he's talking less?" He asked once I was done.

"Yeah... And he hasn't wanted to do anything to do with sexual stuff, not even teasing which as you know is his favorite thing." I replied.

"Did you try calling him girl names? He doesn't really like boy names." Liam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He put himself down for his nap by riding my tongue for three days straight I'm pretty sure I know he doesn't like a whole lot of stereotypical boy stuff by now." I scoffed.

"I'm not gonna lie that turns me on, but this sounds really serious so let's not go down that road." He told me closing his eyes.

He rubbed his face for a few seconds before clicking his intercom button and ordering Louis to his office. It took a few minutes, but the tiny boy eventually appeared at the doorway to Liam's office looking just as desolate as he had for days now. He tiptoed over to me and plopped down into my lap grabbing my hand and forcing it to wrap around him as if I wasn't going to anyways.

I could see the apprehension on his face and the anxious rubbing off his little leg and it made me so sad. Liam just smiled. His smile just made Louis close up even more drawing his knees to his chest pinching his lip between his fingers with a suspicious look.

"I think I know what the problem is." He said calmly then he pushed the intercom button again, "Mindy I need you to bring me the things I asked you to collect."

After a few minutes the maid was handing Liam a small box. The man opened it and gave the contents a once over before smiling in satisfaction. He pulled out a small item and traveled around the desk to offer it to Louis. The smaller tried to grab it with his hand, but Liam tutted forcing his to take it with his mouth.

The pale pink ring of the paci stood out against the boys skin in the perfect way and his little blue eyes crossed to try and get a good look at the plastic in his mouth.


	13. twelve: happy

Zayn

I had never been so happy. Even before my parents were gone there was nothing that compared to seeing Louis wiggling in place with excitement at the idea of getting to open his own specialized toy chest. He was wearing a light purple pull up cover that had lacey ruffles that fluttered as he writhed in place. Daddy walked in with the key looking like a cat with a treat to be giving his youngest his toys. 

It had been months since Louis joined their family and he was just now wanting his chest opened. Niall's had football stuff, a stuffed Koala that he wouldn't admit he slept with, and other various things that he loved. Zayn's had a book on art therapy, various art supplies for multiple mediums, and a whole stack of comfy sweaters. Everyone was on edge wanting to know what Daddy and Papa would have gifted their special boy. 

"Are you ready baby?" Daddy asked teasing the boy with some gentle tickles. 

Louis smiled up at him happily, "I'm ready!" 

Daddy put the old fashioned key in the lock and opened the chest flexing his arm muscles in the process. The chest was pink on the inside decorated with delicate paper birds on strings and ribbons with star beads on the ends. On the inside of the lid there were dolls strapped in carefully so they were on display when the lid opened. The bottom was completely filled with feminine toys. 

The boys eyes lit up and then filled with tears as he carefully pulled the top toys out and set them out for everyone to see. There were even clothes in there for his ever growing troll cat to wear. Uncle Trav wordlessly opened his arms for the overwhelmed baby to fall into. The man wiped his tears as he tried to explain all of his toys through his happy whimpers. 

"Are you happy?" He asked. 

Everyone nearly held their breath to hear the answer. Louis had gotten much better since he'd gotten here. He was open about his own desires whether sexual or not. He was in perfect health, if a bit stunted still. He still wore diapers and drank from bottles, but it was a choice. He was happy just being taken care of and we all loved taking care of him. 

Niall plopped himself in my lap happily. I smiled and wrapped my arms around content to watch the rest of the day with my ray of sunshine as close as possible. Harry sat back and smiled as well. He had still struggled with his depression since his hudband's intervention, but he seemed to respond to their family's style of therapy more than any conventional therapy. No one asked too many questions about the basement trip that he took, but like Aunt Cara he slept for almost a full day and woke up happier than anyone had ever seen him. 

Uncle Trav seemed to still be struggling with Papa, but that seemed to get better too since the entire family had to get along for everyone's sake every Saturday. Today was a special exception because we were preparing something extra special for Louis. Step one was letting him open his personalized chest, next was Papa coming home with a special gift that would lead to step three. Step three was a surprise party in his honor. 

To everyone's surprise he had kept his sense of style limited to short skirts and baby heels too. It was like he hadn't changed at all, but he'd changed so much at the same time. Even now with his frilly short shorts he was wearing a purple crop top that was so sexy and so him. No one in the whole family could say that he was innocent anymore though. His lessons with Papa had done little except reveal what a deviant the little one was when he was allowed to be himself and just take whatever he wanted. 

His favorite pass time was inticing Uncle Trav with his plump ass. Niall was his favorite to tease and he had only been sexual with me when he wanted to be lazy and wanted someone else to do all the work. He was a demanding baby, but they all loved him more for it. He loved playing. 

"Do you wanna play with your toys for a while?" Daddy asked smiling so wide it had to hurt. 

Louis wiped his tears and ran out of the room smiling. Everyone looked around confused, but it wasn't long before he was back holding his favorite toy. It was a butt plug with a fuzzy tail attached to end. The sight made Niall giggle, but no one would dare deny their little Louis what ever play time he wanted. 

-

Papa returned home just in time to find everyone waking up from their naps after giving Louis a fun playtime. I couldn't find my boxers and Niall was having a hard time getting a sleepy Daddy to leave his tummy alone. He didn't seem surprised or even upset thaat his birthday plans were probably going to be pushed back an hour or however long it took to get the whole family fully clothed and ready to party. 

"I see I missed the fun." He commented crawling on the bed to lay in between Uncle Trav and Daddy. 

"Blame Louis. We give him a chest full of toys and the first thing he wanted to play with was Daddy." 

"Plug!" Louis giggled, "We played with my plug, Papa." 

Papa wrestled Louis under him and playfully swatted him ass. It was his favorite thing to just look at the booty like it was a piece of art because anyone who ever had the pleasure of holding Louis' ass in their hands when he's happy and he wants it could ever possibly disagree. The plug spread him out in the best way and he loved crawling around the house pretending to be a cat like Taffy. Sometimes Naill even let Skyward join them, but there was an incident so that wasn't very often. He was ridiculously protective of his "spiky baby boy" as he called him. 

Not wanting to break up the tranquility, but definitely wanting to get on with the fun day they had planned I tapped on Niall. He understood without me having to sign and sighed. He fought his way out of Daddy's arm and started collecting his clothes prompting everyone else to do the same. Uncle Trav was the first one fully clothed as he then took the time to get Louis dressed though in as little as possible. With that, everyone moved to the front room so we could watch as Louis opened his first gift of the night. 

There was so much suspicion on the seventeen year old's face as he was handed the present and was then abandoned in the center of the room so Papa could sit next to his husband. He tore the pink paper cautiously giggling with anticipation as a clothing box was revealed. His whole face made an "O" when he finally got to what was inside. 

They had been carefully planning this birthday since the day he came to the house and his health was a hitch they hadn't expected, but seven months and three days later he was a blessing to every single person he knew. Styles-Payne money made sure that he knew that even if it meant Papa going to Los Angelos in person to get a custom outfit from Louis' favorite designer which is exactly what he did. The skirt/underwear combination didn't make sense to anyone else, but Louis loved that the he could see right through the skirt to his ass and so did we. It came with a cupcake inspired crop top and some sprinkle covered wedges that completed the party outfit. 

The smallest stripped on the spot to try out his new ensemble giving everyone a show. Then he dragged Daddy into the bathroom for twenty minutes only to reappear with pink sparkly eyelids and matching lips. He looked so happy there was not a drop of worry to be found in the whole house. It only got better when he was led into the drawing room to find a rainbow of balloons and a towering cake. 

None of them had any real friends outside of the family, but it was a party even if there were no guests. They had tried making friends over the months, but honestly Louis liked it better inside. All his old problems seemed to resurface every time they opened the front door. Sometimes I got lonely and then Niall or Papa or Daddy or Louis or Uncle Trav would look at me and it would all fade away.


	14. The End

Just wanted to let you know... this isn't it. :)


End file.
